KevEdd: falling hard under revision
by FanfictionAlex
Summary: Eddward Marion Vincent is struggling with his sexuality , he has been since middle school but now as they approach their sophomore year of high school a new friend and obsticle is thrown into his path what will he do? I do not own the rights to ed edd and eddy nor any OCs that may appear i will adjust this as they come up. Rated M for adult themes and language. Kevedd. RolfEd
1. chapter 1

"Good lord ed" Edd plugged his nose and fanned a hand at his watering eyes. Ed and Eddy had been searching through the junk yard for more materials for yet another scam, and Ed, while making a "junk angel" was now covered in what smelt like years worth of old fish.

"Calm down double D, i can get rid of the smell in this pond!" Ed proceded to jump into a pile of dirty water that ran off the trash piles and collected into a divit of sorts.

"ED NO!" Edd and Eddy collectively yelled. Knowing very well it was too late as they to were also covered in the filth water.

 _'Filthy filthy filthy'_ Edd thought.

He would have to go home and shower now, scrubbing his body with every anti-bacterial product known to man. He began to walk away gritting his teeth.

"Hey sock head where you going?" Eddy asked.

Edd turned on his heal. " if you must know eddy i am going home to scrub my body of this _filth_ " Edd went to turn back again and proceed in his trek home when Eddy's hand grabbed his arm.

"Un hand me this instant eddy" He said as he tried to pry Eddy's hand off his arm.

"Look sockhead" Eddy let go of Edd's arm to scratch his head in thought

" I still need your help, im not some know it all genius like you." He started to get flustered and raised his voice.

"You can take a shower later can't ya?! We need to finish this scam so _I_ can make moneyyy" Eddy waved his eyebrows and smiled as he thought about most likely all the jawbreakers he could buy.

"I certainly can not take my shower later! I would be stewing in this filth and harboring all the bacteria swimming around on my skin like some pore infested community swimming pool!" Edd started panicking and the thought of how long he had already wasted listening to Eddy talk and ran the few blocks back to their culdasac and to his house.

After cleaning himself throughly (leaving him with red skin), Edd began work on his daily chores and the over the summer homework he had been given. He would have finished by now but Edd wanted to pace himself and spread the work out so to be sure not to forget any knowledge over the few months. It was _also_ a good excuse for Eddy as to why Edd had to go home at a reasonable time.

He had just finished his chores for the night and was starting on dinner when his phone started to vibrate.

 **BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ** *

It was a phone call from a local, but unfamiliar number. Normally he'd let it go to voice mail but he felt like he had to answer it.

"Hello this is Eddward Vincent speaking, may I ask who this is?"

"Can it double dweeb, I wouldn'ta called if I didn't know who I was callin. Its kevin by the way, I need your help can i come over?"

The summer after middle school Kevin and Edd had gotten a bit friendlier twords eachother as Edd helped him with more revenge against the shorter of the Ed's (Eddy). But they were by no means friends, and this was proved even more when their freshman year Kevin and his new found jock friends had made all three of the Eds a laughing stalk for three months. They had stolen the boys clothes during a gym class manditory shower and left only wash cloths in place of towels. Edd hadn't helped Kevin out much since then and now approaching their sophomore year, not even a full year after said events he was asking _Edd_ for help?

Edd was so caught up in his thoughts he realised he forgot to respond to his question.

"May i ask what you need help with?"

"No"

"Well Kevin, i cant properly help you if i don't know what the problem is now can i?"

"No-er i guess not.. but i cant tell you over the phone. Can i just come over please?"

 _please_? Edd thought. He knew this must be pretty important for him to say something so polite.

"Yes i suposse you can come over, but i have yet to eat dinner so you will have to wait about a half hour before coming"

"Oh man, thanks dweeb. That'll be fine, yeah see ya in a half hour then." And with that Kevin hung up.


	2. chapter 2

Edd stared at his phone for a while.

'Why would kevin need _me_ for help?' He shoved that a few other thoughts away as he started again to make his dinner.

A little over thirty minuets later Edd was waiting by the door thinking about how deplorable Kevin was for being late when he heard a knock on his door. He was very nervous but calmed himself down. ' _it's only kevin'_.

Edd opened the door and moved aside for Kevin to come in. Kevin was wearing his ussual green turtle neck but he had switched his shorts for tighter black jeans and on occasion a light wash blue skinny jean. This time he was wearing the latter and being that it was cold out a dark plaid flannel unbuttoned over his shirt.

Edd's style had actually changed quite a bit, he and all the other culdasac kids had grown some since the begining of middle school (although kevin was still taller then Edd and Eddy ) and he had to find new clothes. He decided to go for something he could wear in college seeing how he wasn't going to grow much more. Edd would wear either a dark color Polo shirt or a light button down with a sweater vest and on certain occasions a tie. For his pants he just wore tight black or white skinny jeans. Today for example he was wearing a dark purple Polo with black skinny jeans.

"So Kevin what m-may i asist you with this evening?" Edd stuttered as he closed his door and motioned for Kevin to take off his shoes.

"Oh" Kevin said placing his shoes next to Edd's. "Dont make funa me or nothin' but.." kevin looked down at his feet and paused.

"Its quite alright kevin i would never make fun of you and i swear to you that what ever happens here and whatever i help you with i will not share with a soul"Edd smiled gently as he finished speaking.

Kevin sighed "whatever dork.. i just- i-I've been going to summer school since i didnt do well in school last year and, im not doing good in summer school either ,and coach said if i don't start doing better and if I don't pass my summer school tests he wont let me be back on the team. I need some tutoring and you're the only nerd i know so.."

"Oh" edd sighed "Well of course i can help you with that, when would you like to start?"

And with that Kevin and Edd started spending every afternoon together from five to nine thirty at Edds house (excluding the weekends when Kevin didnt have summer school), they even ate dinner together seeing as it went through the time Edd would normally eat. Kevin soon found out that Edd was an amazing cook, and well why wouldn't he be seeing as he had to cook for himself all the time. It made Kevin pretty sad seeing edds house, he had never seen the inside before and it looked as if no one lived in it. Edds house looked like a stage house in a magazine but even cleaner, the saddest part to Kevin was that someone did in fact live here.

"So we add the remainder on now and that should give us our answer."

"Is it 180?"

"Very good Kevin you're getting much better. Im very glad to see that our study sessions haven't been going to waste"

"How could they with the way ya teach. You could probably teach a monkey long divison double _dweeb_."

"Ill take that as a compliment" Edd laughed as he got up from the table. "How about we take a break to fill our stumach's with something nutritious?"

Kevin smiled at the thought of Edds food. "Sounds great double D I'm starved"

'Did he just call me _double d_? And not double dweeb or just dweeb maybe even dork..?' Edds thoughts were pressing into his skull as his stumach sank and his hands got clamy. 'What is this feeling?' he went to rewash his hands from the sweat now covering them. He calmed himself down by telling himself that it was just the two of them becoming friends now that they were spending so much time together. Yes thats all just the sign of a budding friendship and who was he to question a new friend?

"How d-does spaghetti sound k-kevin"

"G-ga-greaat" kevin teased with a laugh.

Edd glared at him "how dare you tease me about my speech after ive been helping you for comming on two weeks?"

Kevin feigned a look of guilt and a slight pout "it was only a friendly tease dee" he walked further into the kitchen to stand beside edd so he could, as he ussually did, help Edd make them dinner "And i do appreciate your help with all this school shit lately" he added.

"Launguege kevin. And i dont mean to be rude but whats with the sudden change in nicknames?" Edd questioned. He hoped he hadnt made the jock upset or ruined their chances at friendship.

"Whaddya mean?" Kevin looked genuinely confused.

"You called me double D and dee today" Edd grabbed the pasta and a pot to boil the water in.

"Well thats your name ain it?" Kevin said kinda shyly also wondering why he suddenly changed names for the dork.

"Actually kevin, my name is Eddward or Edd. And yes my friends do call me double d and you may as well if you wish. I have not been called dee before, however i do not mind it. If you would like to call me that, it is much better then double dweeb i suposse." Edd felt a bit of guilt for adding that last part in. He started filling the large pot with water while grabbing another smaller pot for the sauce.

"Well if you dont mind then just say that... dee." Kevin had his hand behind his head rubbing at his hair and the back of his cap while looking down.

Edd smiled when he looked at him "can you grab some tomatoes from the fridge then kev" Edd laughed at the whole idea of nicknames. Witch for kevin was a good thing because his eyes were closed tight and he couldn't see Kevin start to blush.


	3. chapter 3

As the weeks of tutoring continued Edd and kevin grew much more comfortable around eachother and would even hangout on the weekends as well. Kevin and Edd decided to keep the tutoring a secret (witch had been hard, sneaking in and out of eachothers houses and pretending not to be home when someone knocked) so no one would know kevin wasnt doing well in summer school of all things.

As it was nearing the third out of the four months of summer vacation, Ed and Eddy hadnt been seeing as much of Edd as they normally would have and were starting to get suspicious of what "sockhead" could be so busy with at five in the afternoon. Nazz and Rolf being kevins best friends also started noticing Kevin's disapearance at the same time and had decided to get to the bottom of it that night.

Kevin and Edd were sitting at the dining room table by the window after about 3 full hours of non stop studying.

"Oh my its 8 in the afternoon! We've completely missed our normal dining time. And now my whole schedual will be off by an hour and a half." Edd waved his arms as he spoke seeming very frantic.

"Calm down dee. We can eat now, maybe order some pizza. And its the summer why do u go to bed so early anyway?" kevin sighed and set his head on the textbook in front of him.

"Why kevin i was sure an athlete such as yourself would know that a normal sleeping schedual and regular eating regimine are the best ways to keep your body working at its best. And so is avoiding greasy foods such as fast food pizza"

Kevin couldnt help but laugh at Edds dumb rambling about health and sleep. He was truely coming to enjoy how Edd talked and found it funny when Edd was flustered.

"Dee. Chillax. One night wont kill ya' we could make it a sleepover even. Order some food and watch some movies. I'm sure theres some fast food ya don' mind"

Edd blushed lightly and his eyes widened.

"I.. i dont know about yo-you staying over kevin.. not that i dont like you or feel comfortable around you or anything of that nature its just.. Ed and Eddy dont even stay over at my house and so as such i have never had anyone over before and im not even sure where you would sleep and you have no materials with you of witch you'd need in a sleepover.." Edd trailed off into simple mumbles while looking at the floor.

" Edd, its not that big of a deal we can sleep in yer bed or if ya dont want me to i can sleep on the floor, and all i need is some shorts to sleep in i could barra' somethin from you or just run over to my house quick. Whadya think?" Kevin smirked at Edd and proped his head up with his arm.

Edd thought about it. Kevin wasnt as messy as Ed or Eddy nor was he as loud. He probably went to bed at a reasonable time seeing as he ussually had summer school in the morning. It was a friday so they could sleep in a bit after staying up, and if Edd was honest with himself he really enjoyed kevins company and was often lonely after he had left for the night. Edd also really enjoyed chineese food but never ordered because he hated left overs and all their portions were too much for just himself. The more Edd thought about it the better the idea was.

Edd smiled " Sure kevin that sounds lovely. How does chineese food sound?"

" t' sounds great"

"Alright then. Ill order while you head back to your place and grab the things you need, then you may stay here. But my bed is quite small and well. Mine. So i will fill an airmattress for you in my room to sleep on."

"Sleepover partttyyy" Kevin said in the girliest voice he could manage and he and Edd both laughed.

Kevin watched Edd as he put his hand over his mouth and giggled. 'Man is he cute' kevin thought. 'Wait what? Cute.. edd. But edds a guy and well edds edd.' He decided he found him cute in the way you find children cute and pushed the thoughts away for now as he left edds to go get his pajamas and a toothbrush.

Nazz and rolf were waiting for him at his door step.

Kevin smiled itd been a while since he'd seen his friends "Hey Nazz, Rolf. Whats up?"

Nazz put her hand on her hip "Why were you at double D's house? Is that where you go every night? Whats going on kev?"

"Yes Casanova kevin, why is it you were at the smart Ed boys house until 8pm in the afternoon?" Rolfs navy hair bounced as he spoke.

Kevin felt trapped, they had seen him come out of Edds house so he couldnt deny that and he really wanted to go back so unless he could ditch them he'd have to tell them he was staying over at Edd's house and he didnt know what his friends would think of that. Nazz didnt have anything against double D and he guessed neither did Rolf so he decided he'd just say they were friends.

"I can be friends with double D. We were just hangin out whats the big deal?"

" Since when are you friends and since when do you call him double d?" Nazz looked sceptical and pursed her lips after speaking.

"Thats his name aint it? You call him that too Nazz. And we've always been friends i just decided I'd hang out with him today" Kevin was trying to keep his tone calm and play it cool but his nerves still showed.

"And every day scince the end of june?" Nazz questioned.

"Hey! Its not everyday and no i already told you my pop's been wantin me home early to practice school work and eat dinner" kevin was starting to get mad that his friends didnt think he could be friends with Edd. Edd was a great guy why cant kevin hangout with him too? He still didnt want to tell them about the tutoring though.

"Whatever kevin. Youre acting weird lately im just worried about you"

"I'm fine. can I go in my house now? I got shit to do"

"Fine.. but try and make some more time for us.." Nazz and Rolf walked back to Rolf's house where they were having a fire with some other kids from the culdasac.

"Sheesh.." kevin sighed and went inside.

"Dad!?" He called out but no one answered as usual. His dad was never home anymore and his mom left years ago to go live with her new girlfriend diana two towns over, so he just went upstairs. he opened the door to his room and grabbed a plain white t shirt, some plaid pajama bottoms along with his tooth brush and a stack of movies that were in his room. He checked to see if anyone was looking before heading over to Edds house where Edd had just paid for the chineese and was getting the table set. However kevin must not of looked too carefully because Ed and Eddy saw him clearly walking into their friends house.

"The fuck is shovel chin doin at double ds house?" Eddy sneered.

"I don't know Eddy" Eds eyes widened "maybe the aliens abducted Kevin and are using his meat suit to convince double D to be _probed_ "

Eddy made a disgusted face "Eww ED... what the hell I don't wanna think about Kevin probing double D you sicko"

After recovering from the imagery that forced its way into his brain, Eddy decided that he and big Ed would go spy on double D to see what Kevin was really doing there.


	4. chapter 4

kevin walked into edds house and set his shoes on the mat next to edds. they had been doing the tutoring and hanging out for almost two months now and even though it was obvious edd was still scared of upseting kevin they were starting to become really good friends.

Edd was extremely happy about their new friendship, their freshmen year Edd decided if he wanted to get into a good college he needed to have some kind of sport under his belt and decided to join the swim team. He was already fairly good at swimming and often went to the creek late at night to swim alone. he felt at home in the water and apparently it showed, he was the fastest swimmer on the whole team, they even gave him a nickname "the shark" and the more he practiced the more lean his thin body got. Edd built muscle quickly and was becoming a very handsome young man, allot of girls took notice. he had a fan base even who went to all his swim meets, they loved seeing him without his beanie on(although he switched his old beanie for a much needed new one. all black and knitted witch let more of his hair be seen). he had long black hair and it fell over his face framing it perfectly. to say it simply he was a teenage heart throb. But he had been spending so much time at practices and his club meetings that he and the eds started to drift apart. he had a few friends on the swim team but they didn't share to many interests so they didn't hangout outside of school.

when summer came along edd was glad for the release, he would have some practices later in the summer but for the most part he could be free to hangout with his friends. but eddy didn't seem to like the way edd had changed or how more people liked him now and eddy was treating him differently witch stung, so having kevin, someone who understood the challenges of being in sports and also didn't mind edd talking on and on about his vast knowledge and what interested him, was refreshing to say the least.

"smells good dee, whadda I owe ya?" Kevin sat down at the table set for two and eyed the chinesse food practically drooling over the shrimp fried rice.

"nonsense Kevin, you are my guest you owe me nothing" Edd sat down as well after setting two glasses of water down at the table. "besides i suggested chinese the least i could do is pay for it, i do hope you liked what I've ordered... i forgot to ask you before you left so i just got my favorites. shrimp fried rice, white rice, and Mongolian beef."

kevin stared in awe at edd "dude, no way? these are my favorites too. its like all i eat. but i bet you don't eat it how i do, i mix em all together and poor the beef juice over my rice." kevin started to serve himself taking about half of everything and licking his lips.

"my Kevin, i would have never guessed we had so much in common" edd took the rest of the food onto his plate and set it up the same way Kevin had, beef juice and all.

Kevin laughed "i can't believe you let your food touch let alone mix." he shoved a big spoonful of rice into his mouth and smiled at the taste.

"well Kevin, i suposse there's allot you don't know about me. and I, you. maybe while we have this time, we could get to know each other better" edd smiled wide showing the ever present gap in his teeth and picked up his chopsticks to eat as well.

As they ate the talked about all their interests, favorites, and hobbies. it turned out the two were not that different at all, while yes oppisit in some ways; Kevin liked red while Edd liked blue, the two were actually quite similar. They both enjoyed rap music and hip hop although for different reasons (Kevin felt the music spoke to him and Edd liked the base tone and the cultural aspect of it all),both liked hiking through the woods, sci-fi movies, gaming channels on YouTube as well as specific video games and Kevin found out Edd designed his own gaming system that takes all gaming discs.

"dee thats choice! can we use it tonight? id love for you to show me it. what is it anyways, like waddya call it?" kevin had almost eaten all his rice, sucking it up like a vaccume.

"actually Kevin i have not named it yet" he picked up for food with his chopsticks and took his time chewing. unlike Kevin, Edd still had about half his meal left to eat.

finishing the last of his rice Kevin stared at Edd "can't think of a name or what?"

"no on the contrary i could think of many names just haven't been able to decide witch sounds better and suits it." edd continued after taking another bite " for a while i thought "jarvis" would be suiting but i wanted something more original. then i thought maybe name it after myself, but the edd sounded off and the double d sounded sexist at best."

kevin thought for a while and then jokingly said "why not name it the kevedd heh or the eddin?"

edd laughed and pulled the hand holding his chopsticks over his mouth, then he smiled big "you know eddin or eaden maybe doesn't sound to bad, actually i quite like it. hah how clever a mixture of our names. i would have never thought about that."

Kevin blushed and looked down. edd was going to use the combination of their names for his gaming system. it sounded like what they would be called if they were a power couple. And even though it shouldn't have, the fact that edd said he would have _never_ thought about that kind of hurt. but why? kevin tried not to think about it and continued talking to edd about what games they'd play and what movies he brought with them.

the two looked very happy, sitting a table set for two at 8:45 eating chinese and talking fondly. To anyone else it may have looked like a date. And to two suspicious best friends it did.


	5. chapter 5

Kevin and edd spent the next few hours playing video games together, laughing and having a very friendly amount of competition. they soon got bored of the games and decided to put in a movie. to keep the good mood going they chose a comedy, and one of Kevin's favorite movies.

"you're going to love this movie dee! its one a my favorites and the funniest movie ever"

Kevin put the disc in the game system and hoped back on the couch even closer to edd then he was before. their knees brushed as Kevin got comfertable. Edd hadn't really noticed this because he was simply having the best night he'd had since 8th grade. Kevin and edd were getting more comfertable with each other then they had been with their best friends. they finished the movie laughing so hard they both cried, they talked about the best parts of the movie and laughed all over again. Edd fell to the floor clutching his stumach and Kevin laughed even harder but now he was laughing at edd.

"dee! stahp! i'm gonna piss myself" Kevin tried calming himself down as he slid down the side of the couch next to where edd was on the floor.

"please refrain from urinating on my sofa Kevin" edd wiped the tears from his eyes and sat up to look at Kevin who had a huge smile on his face. Edd blushed. He hadn't really thought about how handsome Kevin was until now, his green eyes were big and piercing, he had a great smile and his high cheek bones were littered with freckles; Kevin was extremely attractive.

Kevin figured edds blush was because of all the laughing, but he still couldn't help but think it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Deciding again that it was just how people saw little kids and it was perfectly normal to think about your friends like that Kevin ignored those thoughts.

" I haven't had this much fun in a really long time, thanks for lettin me stay" Kevin scooted closer to edd and put his arm over the couch cushion above edd.

" I rather enjoyed tonight as well Kevin. I would not mind you staying over again in the future." Edd smiled and looked at kevin.

He felt a weird feeling in his stumach when Kevin smiled back. the feeling was similar to how he felt when ed or eddy showed how much they cared about him but much bigger. It was like the excitement before the first day of school. Edd decided that it must have been because he and Kevin were new friends so all the feelings were more intense.

" ey dee " kevin yawned.

" yes kevin?"

"can we head to bed now im gettin pretty tired" kevin yawned again.

" i can see that." edd laughed and then yawned as well.

"yes i suposse we can head to my room now. while i waited for the Chinese i set up the air matress , so all you have to do is get comfertable"

Edd turned off the tv and game system, then went to all the lights except the hallway light and turned them off. he started up the stairs and Kevin fallowed close after. Kevin found himself comparing edds butt to a girls and decided it was actually pretty nice. "must've been from all the swimming" he thought.

once they got into edds room Kevin couldn't help but look around. Everything was labled,even the walls. But besides the science awards and mathlette certificates the room was void of any sign it was a teenage guys room, or anyones room.

"dee... whys yer room so.. empty?"

" what ever do you mean Kevin?" alrhough edd knew exactly what Kevin ment. He had no pictures, no posters, no old toys he kept as memorabilia, he didn't have anything that really made the room _his_. he was never really allowed to as a child, it was considered "clutter". the only thing in edds room now that was personal to him was his cactus named Jim.

"i mean theres nothin in here that screams "im eddwards room" what gives?"

" ah. well i wasn't really allowed to have much as far as things of that nature go. i couldn't collect much or have any pictures put up. i have a picture book under my bed but thats it. for a while i had an ant farm but my parents decided that it took up too much space and time from my studies so it was gone that night. the only thing I've really gotten to keep is Jim" Edd gathered his pajamas and tried his best to still look happy, he didnt want to ruin such a wonderful night.

"awh man dee.. thats really sad. M' sorry. my old man was kinda like that too, if it wasn't related to sports.. it wasn't important. it sucks."

kevin scratched the back of his neck. He had never really talked about his dad to anyone before not even a little bit, when they asked he would always shurg it off. He felt like edd understood though and he wouldnt make fun of him about anything he said about his family.

"i had no idea Kevin. i guess i always thought you had the perfect home life. captin of the football team, most popular guy in school, i just assumed you had the perfect "jock" lifestyle. i apologize." Edd felt odd, it was weird to know that Kevin was a normal person, not some poster child for sports. He felt really bad for thinking like that.

kevin continued to explain that his mom left 3 years ago after deciding she was gay and finding a wonderful women named Diana. He also said that if it wasn't for his dad he probably would have lived with them instead but he did not want to leave his dad all by himself. Kevin often had to cook dinner, clean the house and take care of what mail is priority and what was junk. his dad would go from work to the bar and get blackout drunk almost every night. when he wasn't drunk he was the nicest guy ever, but Kevin barely got to see him like that anymore.

Edd felt awful that Kevin had to deal with that and even worse that he was dealing with it alone. Edd decided that if he told him about his own parents maybe he wouldn't feel so alone.

"my parents only come home when im not here or asleep, they leave sticky notes telling me what chores to do or to finish my homework before having friends over. I pay the bills with the money they leave and buy my own groceries. as of now i haven't seen them face to face in two years. They figured with how well the house was kept and how good my grades were that ment that i was ready to be on my own more. but i only keep it so clean and my grades so high hoping that they will stay the next time they come home simply because of how proud of me they are. Mother and father are both very high up in the company. Vincent and Stine corp or VSC. they own over half the worlds hospitals and all of the US's medical supply companies, so my parents have to travel quite often. I don't suposse they really planned on having a child, i know they wanted a Vincent heir but as soon as i was old enough to reach the knob on the stove and cook they were gone." edd excused himself to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change into his pajamas. leaving kevin to think about everything that edd said.

once they were both in their pjs and ready for bed edd turned out the light and they laid down. for a while it was silent but then they started talking more about both of their parents and how it felt to be alone. they even laughed on occasion about similar things their parents did. they spent the rest of the night talking to eachother about things they had never told anyone else, secrets, feelings, first kisses and crushes, they talked about everything until they fell asleep.

In another house while all this was happening ed and eddy were watching through a camera they set up outside the living room window to see what Kevin and edd were doing together and if they were on a date, it certainly looked like a date.


	6. chapter 6

I apologize for the grammar right now my laptop is down and im having to use an old phone with no autocorrection. I still hope you enjoy the story. Also, i plan on dragging this story out quite a bit because i personally enjoy the longer stories.

The next morning edd woke up later then usual. Normally he would panic about waking up late but today he didn't care. He had just had the best night of his life so far and he couldnt wait to see what today held. Kevin was still peacefully asleep below him. Edd stared at Kevin's sleeping face, his hair was a mess and it was obvious he had drooled. "he looks so handsome and his lips look so soft" Edd blushed at the thought " what are you thinking? Kevin's your friend". To clear his mind he decided to go shower and maybe start a nutritious breakfast for him and Kevin.

Edd grabbed a clean set of clothes and headed across the hall to the bathroom. He closed the door and took off his pajamas, setting his beanie on the counter. He turned on the water and stepped into the stream. Edd's shower faced the door and had slightly frosted sliding glass doors.

In Edd's bedroom Kevin stirred in his sleep, he woke up to the sound of running water and muffled singing.

Kevin groaned and rubbed his eyes, when he opened them he wasn't in his room. He took in all the labels and the science awards, thats when he remebered he was at Edd's house. He got up and started to change back into his clothes from yesterday when he buttoned his pants he realised he really had to pee. Standing in front of the bathroom door he knocked a few times, Edd didn't answer and Kevin was sure they didn't have another bathroom so he decided he'd try the door. It was unlocked.

Edd was singing a Dean Martin song from a black and white movie he loved. he was rinsing the conditioner from his hair when he heard the toilet seat lift.

"k-kkevin? is that you" Edd stuttered as he peered through the part of the shower he kept open in case of emergency.

"yeah sorry dee i couln' hold it. Can you maybe look away though.. cuz uhh.. well ya know"

kevin had unbuttoned and unzipped his pants but nothing was 'out' yet. he didn't have a shirt on and he had bed hair. Edd thought he looked like sex on a stick. Kevin looked over at Edd who still had yet to move back into the shower, Kevin's eyes were half lidded and he looked tired. Edd blushed, it finally sank in that he was naked and Kevin was about to use the restroom in the same room as he was. Edd quickly closed the shower door and squeaked a bit.

"Kevin, please keep in mind not to flush until i have turned off the water, i will be done momentarily. a-also.. how much of my singing did you hear?" Edd couldn't see Kevin so he figured Kevin couldn't see him and had no reservations about how he washed his body.

Kevin looked over at the shower just now noticing how sheer it was, he could almost see the drips of water going down edds slightly muscular back. "all of it heh yer pretty good though so don't sweat it." Kevin zipped up his pants and put the lid back down sitting on it while he waited for edd to finish. " I didn't know you liked ta sing dee"

"well i don't think i'm very good so i have never felt the need to tell anyone."

"i think yer great you should join show choir, they got allota kids who are really quiet but then they sing and its like woah. i think you'd fit right in." Kevin was trying not to stare at Edd but it was almost like he was trying to make him look. Edd was bending and rubbing his body and the only reason Kevin couldn't see every indent and flaw in his skin was the steam pooling around his body.

"One could always use another extracorricular i suppose, if it doesn't clash with swimming maybe." Edd rinsed off the last of his body wash and turned off the water "you may flush now Kevin. and then if you wouldn't mind waiting outside so i can get dressed."

Kevin flushed and left the restroom after checking his hair in the foggy mirror. Once Edd heard the click of the door shutting he started to dry off. He left his hair wet with his shirt off and proceeded to blow dry his nearly unmanageable hair. He would brush and blow dry his hair to keep it mostly straight least it be a rats nest of ringlety curls. When he was finished he put on his shirt and checked his outfit in the mirror. Edd was wearing his tight black skinny jeans and a grey Polo, he decided to keep his beanie off and be more casual. Truthfully Edd just wanted Kevin to see his hair, his mother often said it was his best feature (even though he often told her his hair was not a feature so much as an attachment or accessory). Edd stepped out of the bathroom only to find kevin taking down the air mattress and folding the blankets he used. "how sweet" Edd thought.

Edd went downstairs to make breakfast. He got out a bowl of cut fruit and set it on the counter to snack on while he cooked. Edd made blueberry and banana pancakes with bacon. Kevin and Edd ate their breakfasts on the couch while watching an episode of friends. Once they had finished Edd took the dishes to get washed and Kevin's phone started to ring.

"hello?"

"yeah, i stayed at a friends house."

"no, not Rolf"

"i have other friends you know"

"yeah.. ill come home."

 **click***

"man... sorry Dee. i gotta go home. old man's lost without me" Kevin smirked but his eyes looked sad.

"oh thats quite alright Kevin." Edd fiddled with his fingers. He didn't want Kevin to go. "um.. i hope i don't sound to eager but when do you think we could hangout again? or tutor? anything really."

Kevin's eyes lit up "ah! um, soon i hope, maybe tomarrow or even later tonight if were both free?"

"that sounds wonderful Kevin. just text me when you want to come" Edd took a sticky note, wrote his phone number on it and gave it to Kevin.

' **xxx-xxx-xxxx**

 **your pal dee :);)'**

Kevin got his stuff together and never let go of the sticky note. Once he got home he read it over and over again before finally putting the number in his phone under ' **dee dork** ' with a little tounge out emoji next to it.

Edd was at home basking in the after glow of such a great night when his door bell ringed. He was hoping it was Kevin but should've known that was completely unlikely. When he opened the door Ed and Eddy were staring knives into him.

"well hello gentlemen, how may i be of assistance?" Edd held the door open for them to come in.

they walked in and took their shoes off as usual but with much more vigor and Edd noticed.

"Is something wrong Eddy?"

"yes sockhead something is very wrong! what were you doing with shovelchin last night?" Eddy scowled.

"I-I.. Kevin was just here for. um.. w-well.." Edd thought about what he should say. He decided it was none of their business what he was doing here. "Frankly Eddy, Ed, it is none of your business what kevin was doing at _my_ house. I can have other friends if I so please to, i am a human being not some toy you don't let others play with."

" So you and kevin are dating then huh?" Eddy's expression softened.

" **WHAT?!** " Edd turned a bright crimson from his head to his toes. "We cerainly are _not_ dating! what would make you think something so intamate?"

"come on double d, were not stupid. even lumpy could see it. you guys were eating take out, witch you never get, and watching movies. you were sitting really close to each other and Kevin just went home, meaning he stayed the night. we've known you like 12 years and you still don't let us stay over. It's obvious"

Edd couldn't read the look on eddy's face he wasn't mad but he didn't look happy either.

" i assure you both me and Kevin are only freinds. we ordered chinese because it was too late to cook and he did stay over but, i agreed to it. i apologize that you two haven't stayed over but kevin is much more clean and went to bed at a decent hour. i have only just started becoming friends with kevin and so i must give him a larger amount of my time in order for the friendship to flourish. I am deeply sorry if my actions upset you."

" you mean you werent being probed double d?" Ed looked horrified.

" no ed i was not. I just had a friend over, nothing more.." Edd felt off, almost dissapointed but why? did he want Kevin to be more than a friend? No. Thats rediculouss, obviously its a misplaced emotion and he is only just sad that Kevin isn't here. Is it weird to miss a friend like that? Edd was shaken from his thoughts when he realized his friends were spying on him and incinuating that he and Kevin were not only gay but had participated in sex acts.

"why ed!! I would do no such thing! And Eddy!? **SPYING ON ME?!** "

Edd ranted on about his privacy and Kevin's (and only Kevin's) lack of homosexuality for nearly a half hour. when he was finished Eddy asked him a question and for once Edd didn't know the answer.


	7. chapter 7

Thank you for the comments :) i really enjoy reading them. Heres the next chapter, sorry for the cliff hanger.

"Edd, are you gay?"

The next day Edd kept replaying Eddy's question in his head. Was he gay? He really didn't know. When he was younger he was always interested in girls, but he never wanted to be intamate with them. Girls just made him flustered, he didnt like looking at the porn magazines eddy had and for a while in middle school he was really worried about what exactly his sexuality was. He did some research and thought maybe he was just asexual, but then he hit puberty (later then the rest of his friends) and realized he did have urges and at the moment they were for _absolutely_ everyone. His hormones were all over the place now and so after more research he thought maybe he was bisexual or pansexual. At this point Edd just wanted a label, he wanted to be in a category just like everyone else was no matter what that category was. So in nineth grade after the muscle build that was the swim team he had went to the city during the winter and spring break to experiment with what he wanted, and who he wanted. He met a really cute girl who was shy and they hit it off but after a few days of being with her he realized he didn't really enjoy their intamacy and thought it just ruined the friendship they had. He kept looking and found a very outgoing guy who wanted to show him the world. They got together every night and stayed up late exploring each others bodies. Edd got too attached to him. His name was Caleb Web and he was a freshmen in peach city college. He had hazel eyes and sandy blonde hair. He only wanted a little fling, but Edd wanted something more so they broke it off. Edd often looked back on those nights but he still wasnt sure if he was gay. He hadnt been with another man besides him and maybe it was just a fluke? maybe he'd enjoy being with a female more if he didn't want to be her friend so badly. Edd's thought ramble was interupted by the buzzing of his phone.

)0

 ***BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ***

"hello Eddward Vincent speaking"

"dee, haven't i told ya before. I wouldn'ta called if i didn't know who i was callin"

"kevin" Edd smiled involuntarily. "how nice to hear from you. how may i be of assistance?"

"well i wanted to know if ya wanted to hangout. can ya come over?"

Aside from digging a deep dark hole in his mind, Edd wasn't busy today he had already finished his chores and didn't have any over the summer homework for sundays, so he decided he'd go.

"of course kevin, let me get changed and ill be right there."

"choice, yeah i should probably change too. bye"

 ***CLICK***

Kevin had called Edd as soon as he woke up. It was Sunday so he slept in quite a bit and didn't really think before inviting Edd over. He was in just his boxers and he really needed to shower and brush his teeth. Kevin hopped out of bed and made it just as quick, grabbed some clean clothes and ran into his bathroom to shower. He brought his toothbrush in the shower with him and crushed three birds with one stone (he also had to pee). He got out and shaved his peach fuzz quick before drying off and getting dressed so fast he tripped and hit his head on the sink. The new wound bled a bit but he didn't care, once he was fully dressed he cleaned his room haphazardly and went downstairs to wait by the door.

Edd was just walking up to the porch when Kevin got there. He was wearing white skinny jeans and a deep crimson Polo shirt, his beanie was on and his hair was framing his face just right. Kevin opened the door before Edd could knock and smiled so big it hurt. Edd looked at him worriedly and went in to touch his face with his hand, kevins whole body turned red and Edd looked even more worried.

"kevin are you alright? you have a cut on your head and your face is all red do you have a fever?" edd stepped in closer to kevin and put the back of his hand on his forehead and then his cheek to check for a fever.

"u-um, no, no im feeling fine i just hit my head a few minuets ago, i forgot about it and i ran down here so that might be why im red." Kevin sucked at lying but Edd sucked at knowing when someone was lying so it wasn't a big deal.

"well im glad you're not sick but would you please get me your first aid kit so i can clean your cut?" Edd closed the door behind him and bent down to take off his shoes. Kevin saw a bit of Edds matching red briefs in the comprimising position Edd was in and got a nose bleed.

"fuck."

"language Kevin." Edd finished taking off his shoes and looked at Kevins face "oh my god Kevin are you okay?" he pulled Kevin to the stairs near by and made him sit down "you must've hit your head harder then you thought. let me get you some ice and the disinfectant for your cut, you stay here and relax"

Edd went upstairs to the bathroom and found the first aid kit then he hopped over kevin and into the kitchen to make him an ice pack and cover it with a warm washcloth to make it feel nicer on his skin. Edd had been the nurses aid every year there had been a position, he was good at it too the nurses loved him.

"okay hold still" Edd opened the first aid kit and began disinfecting Kevin's cut on his forehead. his face was close to Kevin's and he had a hand on the back of his head steadying him while he put the last of the antibacterial cream on his forehead.

"there" Edd smiled softly and Kevin was just staring at him in awe, he looked so perfect right there, doing what he loved. Edd wanted to be a doctor and Kevin thought he'd be amazing at it.

Edd put a hello kitty band aid on it just to be funny and then wiped away the blood from Kevin's nose. When he looked in Kevin's eyes he noticed that Kevin had been staring lovingly at him this whole time. Edd blushed a little and tried to ignore it the best he could as he put the ice pack on Kevin's forehead.

" you should be more careful kevin."

"why when I've got someone like you to come and take care a' me?" Kevin smirked at Edd making him blush even more.

"who says ill come?" Edd smiled at Kevin playfully.

" dee, being sassy, I never thought ya had it in ya." kevin smiled right back " I think you'll always come though, because i know i would" Kevin blushed a little and put his hand on the back of his neck.

"how sweet Kevin. of course i'd come, but i would still prefer you all in one peice." Edd looked at Kevin's green eyes and smiled softly. Their faces were just a few inches apart, Kevin looked at Edd's lips and went to lean in when his doorbell rang.

 ***Ding dong~***

Edd and Kevin pulled apart from each other and in their haste Edd dropped the ice pack on Kevin's crotch. It created a large wet spot on his light washed jeans. Kevin didn't notice til he opened the door for Nazz and she stared at it and then at Edd sitting on the floor and then back to Kevin's crotch.

"uh kev.. am I interupting something because i can just go..?"

Kevin looked down at his crotch "ah shit, no Nazz you're not interuptin anythin i hit my head earlier and Edd had an ice pack on it. it fell into my lap."

"sureee.. can i come in?" she smiled and covered her mouth from giggling when she saw the big hello kitty band aid over his head. After seeing that the whole story seemed more believable then him and Edd getting down and dirty.

"yeah go ahead" he shut the door behind her and went over to Edd. Edd was starting to put the supplies back in the first aid kit and kevin started helping. When they were done kevin looked at Edd with a slight blush thinking about what he just almost did. It didnt seem like Edd had noticed though he just smiled the way he normally does at kevin and thanked him for the help. kevin went upstairs to put everything away leaving Edd and Nazz alone.

"So double d, you and Kevin huh?"

"Ah. so it seems. I was surprized at first but we actually make quite good friends, we have allot in common as well. Its always nice to have new friends, its exciting and fun to get to know someone on a different level don't you think?" Edd smiled wide and Nazz couldn't help but to return it.

" Yeah it is. Maybe you can hangout with me and Rolf too sometime, it'll be like when we were kids again."

"yes, that sounds lovely. It would indeed be nostalgic except the change being that Kevin is no longer an agitator and is now a friend. Witch is delightful.." Edd sighed happily and looked off to the side.

"Double d? you alright?"

"ah yes. im fine Nazz, I am simply having a good day."

Nazz was about to ask Edd if that was because of kevin, but kevin walked down the steps with a slight grin and glaring eyes on edd.

"were there no other band aids?"

"what ever do you mean kevin" Edd tilted his head and tried to hold back a smile.

"oh you little" Kevin ran after Edd and finally got him on the couch and tickled him all over. It was a sight to see, Kevin over Edd making Edd laugh and his beanie slip off. Once Kevin was satisfied he stopped and sat beside a crying and panting Edd.

"nazz ya hungry?"

The rest of the night they watched tv, ate and talked about dumb things and school starting soon. Nazz felt weird being there, it felt like they were happier being in each other's company then they were with her there. They would look at each other and smile all the time, they were constantly talking about things they could do together and then adding Nazz like an after thought, and the icing on the cake was just how close they were sitting when Kevin put his arm around Edd.

"hey you guys i heard about a new scary movie coming out it should be in the theatre next week end, we could all go" Nazz looked excited.

"hah like dee would go to a horror movie itd scare the pants right off em" kevin smiled and leaned in to Edds face to watch his reaction.

Edd pouted. "on the contrary Kevin i quite enjoy horror movies. Ed watched them with me so often i became numb to most of the aspects of his coveted gory horror movies, but i find other forms of horror movies exciting. The rush of adrenaline and the feeling of being frightened is marvelous." Edd was still pouting and kevin was about to poke his face playfully when Edd's phone alarm went off.

"oh my. Im sorry Kevin, nazz, i must be going." Edd looked over at Nazz apologetically and then back to Kevin whos arm was still over him.

"thank you for inviting me over Kevin.. i had a really nice time. Ill see you tomarow." Edd looked at Kevin shyly and smiled before getting up and walking out the door.

Kevin smiled wide and put his arms behind his head. "Isn't he great?" He looked at Nazz "i could drive him and you could take Rolf and we could meet at that cafe by the theatre, dee would love there food, and then we could all watch the movie itd be great."

" Are you and Edd dating?"

"what. the. actual. fuck. Nazz. I cant be friends with somebody without you thinking i want to get in there pants?"

"No you can be _friends_ with anyone you want and you don't have to want to get in their pants. But you don't act like just friends with Double d. I mean hell kev you even have a nickname for him that nobody else calls him. You tickled him, and put your arm around him, and he looks at you like youre the fucking sun and hes a plant. Whats going on?" Nazz looked at Kevin with her arms crossed her blonde hair long enough to tangle inbetween them.

Kevin blushed a bit, he hadn't realized how intamate he was being with Edd, especially since dee didn't even like his best friends touching him. But maybe he and Edd were just better friends than him and the eds were, he doesn't have to like someone to be that close to them. He gives Nazz hugs all the time and Rolf and the guys on their team are really touchy feely. But if their just friends why did he almost kiss Edd before Nazz got there? Edd's a guy though, Kevin doesn't like guys. Does he? Kevin was lost in thought and he looked really puzzled witch made Nazz feel guilty.

"Kevin...? I'm sorry if i made you upset. I heard these things can be hard and i didn't mean to "out" you if you are gay thats your business, i crossed a line im sorry. Im gonna go home its getting late, but if you do wanna talk about it just know ill be here and I won't judge you. bye kev" Nazz walked out and closed the door behind her before Kevin could try to say anything.

"do i like Edd?" Kevin said out loud. He thought about it for a while and then decided he should go to bed, it was his last week of summer school and he had to do well on his tests. But of course he'd do well, a cute little nerd taught him how to do everything that would be on those tests.

said cute little nerd had gone home earlier and now he was laying in bed thinking about the days events. "Kevin almost kissed me..." He touched his lips and sighed.


	8. chapter 8

The next week was rather uneventful, the exception being that kevin and Edd were internally arguing with themselves about their feelings. Kevin had passed all his summer school tests and Edd had finished his over summer school work. School was starting in exsactly 5 days and the two boys were bound to each others hips, switching houses to sleep at, and counting the days sadly clinging to the summer. They both silently acknowledged the elephant in the room.. how would their strange friendship fair under the unspoken laws of high school.

Friday night Kevin had Edd stay at his house and they would go to the movies with their friends the next afternoon. They had been watching low budget horror movies the last few hours and were cuddled up on the couch simply laughing at the awful production and graphics. Edd was leaning against kevin wrapped up inbetween his legs and kevins arm around him. This had become there to go movie position the passed week or so, it was comfertable and allowed optimum sharing of snacks.

Kevin's dad had rarely been seen all summer so Kevin was extremely surprized to see him walk through the door.

"Dad?" Kevin sat up more and Edd straightened out trying to seperate from the tangle of limbs they had been.

"whater ya doin' kev? who's yer friend?" Mr.Barr was a tall and fit man with a southern drawl, he had brown hair, green eyes and a face filled with freckles. He was wearing his factory uniform and smelt like candy. Kevin had often told him that his perminent candy aroma made him seem like a pedophile.

" Were just watchin movies. This is Edd, the Vincent's kid? I invited him over, i hope thats alright."

Mr.Barr wasn't neccesarily a homophobic man, but after your wife leaves you for a women you tend to hold a kind of resentment ( or at least thats how he felt). He had seen the two boys seperate and for one _awful_ moment he thought that maybe his son inherited more than just his red hair from his mother.

"thats fine son, just don't stay up to late." he eyed the two carefully before heading upstairs to shower.

"that was kinda weird." Kevin leaned against Edd in a new position that was easier to get out of but still had the two touching.

"indeed... do you think he doesn't like me?" Edd mumbled as he snuggled closer to Kevin. The two boys hadn't seperated in days and would always find a way to be touching, clinging onto the closeness they had gained as if wordlessly begging the summer to stay.

" I have no clue, But who couldn't like you? "

"well you didn't seem to before i started tutoring you."

" yeah well.. I was stupid and never took the chance ta get to know ya. I mean who would've guessed we liked so much of the same stuff and would get on so well? "

" I know i would've thought so, because i had." Edd sighed leaning further onto kevin. "I would see you playing video games with Nazz or Rolf and often wondered if i should invite you over to play the newer game i had recently received. I am in beta testing for many of the games I would see you play, Ed is too violent with my controllers and Eddy doesn't enjoy video games other then grand theft auto and saints row, so i always wanted to have someone else to play with. As odd as it may seem, I have almost always wanted to be friends with you kevin."

" Dee.. man i had no idea. If i would've known that you just wanted to be friends i don't think i would've been such an ass." The more Kevin and Edd hung out the more it seemed Edd just didn't fit in with the other Ed's, while they loved eachother like siblings, He was just the odd one out in all of their schemes and even just simple hangouts. Edd enjoyed just having conversations sometimes, board games, watching red vs blue, He liked running in the morning, swimming of course, long walks with no destination, reading books together, hiking through the forest and looking at the bugs, and so much more that Kevin loved to do as well (except the bugs because eww).

"language kevin. I appreciate the sentiment, however Im overjoyed that we are friends now."

Kevin and Edd decided to ditch the movies and head to bed, they got upstairs in no time and kevin hopped onto the bed. Kevin's bed was a queen and easily fit both of them so he hadn't thought much about it when he tore his shirt off and laid down on his prefered side of the bed.

" W-what are you doing k-kkevin"

"goin to bed like we said. Hey that rhymes!" kevin smiled wide and shoved his legs under the blanket.

Edd had stayed at Kevin's before and they always shared a bed but it still put him a bit on edge. He went to the bathroom to change, only to come back out because he forgot to grab his PJs.

He came out of the bathroom in dark blue spaceship pajamas that made Kevin giggle. Edd sat down on the bed and shuffled his way under the blankets. He turned out the light and tried his hardest to ignore the redhead behind him slowly scooting closer to him. Kevin had never been a really cuddly guy, but with Edd he just wanted to snuggle all the time. Edd had really soft skin and even though he had more muscle now he was so lean and thin that he fit nicely in Kevin's arms. Kevin inched closer til he was breathing on Edds neck. Then he slowly raised his arm and laid it down over edds ribcage. Edd tensed and Kevin thought about taking his arm back but after a second Edd relaxed again. He sighed and pulled Edd closer to him so they were spooning. Soon after the boys both fell asleep.

The next mroning kevin was the first to wake up. they had both both tossed and turned in the night so when Kevin opened his eyes he was face to face with a sleeping and hat-less Edd. He blushed at the closeness but when he tried to back away he was caught by Edd's arm. Their legs were intertwined and they each had one arm over the other hugging him close. Kevin realized he wasn't going to be moving anytime soon without waking up Edd so he settled in and stared at Edd's face. His mouth was open very slightly and his hair was hanging over his eyes. Kevin's stumach turned, Edd had become very handsome over the years and having his face this close to his did weird things to his mind and to his body. It was morning and kevin was becoming increasingly aware of his own erection. Edd stirred and slowly opened his eyes to a very red kevin.

"morning kevin.. why are you so red? are you sick? i swear Kevin if you've gotten me sick i will chemical burn you" Edd stretched his legs still tangled with Kevin's. kevin had rencently discovered that Edd was very vulnerable in the morning. His brain just didn't want to work so early and he often overlooked things that would normally bother him. So he didn't really care that Kevin's face was so close to his in fact he scooted his face closer and pressed his forehead to Kevin's.

"you're not warm so you don't have a fever." Edd looked at Kevin with a confused look then his eyes went wide.

"Kevin.. are.. are you embaressed? oh my.. im sorry have i done something in my sleepy state to cause you discomfert?" Edd backed up and tried to break free from Kevin's legs.

"N-no dee don't worry, you didn't do anything. i just woke up and we were so close, i guess it was a bit embaressing... Im sorry i woke you up." kevin blushed more.

"oh" Edds brain started working again and he too blushed. They untangled from each other awkwardly.

" Im gonna go shower, you can use it after me ill grab you a fresh towel. you know where the other bathroom is." Kevin got up and grabbed a clean set of clothes. Things were still a bit awkward right now but he and Edd had been having allot of awkward moments lately so he knew it would pass. He went to shower leaving Edd alone in his room.

Edd looked around, he had been in Kevin's room many times over the summer but it never ceased to amaze him just how warm it was. It wasn't warm in temperature but warm in the way a home was, not a house like what Edd had, but a home. Kevin had sports posters and family pictures up on the dark blue walls, there were shelves overflowing with trophies and little nick nacks. his bed was in the middle of the room and the TV was right in front of it. In all aspects Kevin had a fairly large room, he had his own bathroom on the right of the TV and his closet was on the left by the door to the hall.

Edd had already brushed his teeth and set out everything he would need for the day by the time Kevin came out of the shower. The two had grown so accustomed to each other's houses that it was like a home away from home, minus the others occasional parent. Kevin even kept a change of clothes at Edd's house so if he was lazy he could just stay over without having to walk the 200 feet to his house. The summer had really brought the two boys together and slightly bronzed their skin.

After Edd showered and changed he and Kevin decided to head to the cafe early and give Edd time to look over the menu without feeling pressured. Kevin had gotten used to Edds anxiety and wanted to avoid his triggers in any way he could. They were only a half hour early when they pulled up to the cute little 60s style diner. Kevin and Edd walked in together and chose the booth closest to the bathroom. Edd started looking at the menu as soon as they sat down.

"hamburgers, chicken, wraps... Ooo ceasar salad!"

"fricken health nut" Kevin snickered.


	9. chapter 9

" I see nothing wrong with being somewhat obsessive over my own health. Being that you are in both football and track, you should be a bit more cautious about your health as well." Edd tilted his nose up and pouted slightly.

" yeah well i need allot of calories so i don't turn into some scrawny nerd like someone I know. _And_ I need the fat so i can stay warm for the winter" Kevin motioned to his stumach and pulled at what little pudge was there. Kevin was more muscled and thick than Edd was witch (if they weren't shirtless) could make Edd look tiny and scrawny again. Kevin hadn't been to any of his swim meets and hadn't seen him change clothes so for him Edd still was that same nerdy little kid.

"why Kevin i certainly hope you are not referring to me, if you remember correctly im trying out for swim captain this year and i have a likely chance of getting it even as a sophomore. i could not be weak and thin _and_ try out for captain." Edd huffed and poked kevin in his pudgy stumach.

" yeah yeah, Ill believe it when i see it."

Edd ignored kevin while he looked over the rest of the menu. shortly after the rest of the group walked in. Nazz, Rolf, Eddy, and Ed all walked over to the two boys, Eddy pulled another table over and Ed brought all the chairs so everyone could sit.

"you guys were early" nazz sat down next to kevin.

"yeah just wanted to look at the menu before you guys got here" kevin looked at Edd and Edd shot him a look that said thank you.

"Rolf already know what Rolf wants" Rolf sat next to Ed.

" i think everybody knows what they want" Eddy was next to Edd giving him little room to do much of anything.

A little waitress came over to take all their orders and Edd and Nazz mouthed to her that they were sorry. Ed was as loud as ever talking about how excited for the movie he was and Eddy was trying to flirt with Nazz so nobody really got any words in edge wise. Kevin and Edd were having a silent conversation and giggling at how rediculous their friends were. Soon the food was brought to the table and everyone quited down while they ate, there was a reason everyone loved this diner so much.

"mmmn _chicken_ " Ed shoved his face with his favorite animal and third favorite food.

" Just like Rolf grandma make" Rolf had a weird soup everyone was sure was made with rabit, but he loved it.

kevin had a big cheese burger and was making such obscene noises that Edd was flushed the same color as the ketchup on kevins face.

" knock it off shovel chin youre Makin sock head uncomfortable" Eddy grumbled while taking a bite of his wrap.

Kevin looked at Edd's red face and then turned a shade of scarlet himself and everyone laughed at the two red boys faces.

After everyone had ate and Ed finished his dessert they headed to the theatre. Kevin paid for Edd's ticket despite his persistence for otherwise. They were going to watch a new horror movie and it was suposed to be the scariest movie of the year. They picked the last row in the theatre and sat Rolf, Ed, Eddy, Nazz, Kevin, and then Edd.

The opening scene was of an abandon house with two teenagers going inside to make out. Ghosts fallowed the teens until they got to the stairs by the basement then One popped up and the teens in the movie fell down the stairs. Edd jumped When the ghost popped up and kevin laughed so hard Nazz had to hit him to shut him up. The movie ended with one of the teens dying after being possessed and the other being possessed at the very end when she was already in her home, setting it up for another movie. Kevin had his arm around Edd as they walked out of the theatre.

"that was awesome!" kevin squeezed Edd closer.

" yeah i really like hanging out in a big group like this its fun. Well ill see you guys on wendsday then!" nazz walked off.

"hey dee Ill see you tomarrow but i gotta go talk to nazz about something okay?"

"alright kevin thats fine"

After kevin walked away Edd turned to his friends. Rolf and Ed were no where to be found but Eddy was still there. Eddy was already going to drive Edd back so kevin could pick up his dad and help Nazz fix her busted car. Once they were in Eddys car, Eddy turned the radio off and started driving.

"sooo sock head"

"yes Eddy?" Edd was looking out the window at Kevin's car with Nazz now in the front seat. they were talking.

"Have you gotten around to answering my question?"

"oh.." Edd knew witch question. 'Edd, are you gay?' it had been plaguing his mind since the day Eddy asked him and that was nearly two months ago.

"I honestly don't know Eddy. I'm not really attracted to women but I don't know if thats just because I haven't found the right one or if maybe I am simply just not interested in the opposite sex."

"Double d, I think yer avoiding this. If you don't find women attractive but you do find guys attractive, I'm pretty sure that means your gay. Its not a bad thing, and anyone who thinks it is is gonna get a poundin from me and Ed" Eddy sighed. "But you need to figure it out, if ya don't its gonna bug you for a real long time. And on top of that, you and Kevin got some weird ass relationship goin on and you need to figure out whats goin on in his mind about this. I don't want you to get hurt and no matter what you say Double d, i know you, i can see how much you like kevin."

Edd stayed silent and let Eddy's words sink in. He liked Kevin.

"Nazz wait up!" Kevin ran after nazz. "did you forget Im takin ya home?"

"No i just thought you'd want some alone time with Double d before we left." Nazz hopped into the front seat and shut the door seemingly upset.

"whats up?" Kevin shut the drivers side door and turned to Nazz. "you seem upset."

Nazz sighed. "Im not really upset its dumb, its just you've been spending so much time with double d. I feel like were not even best friends anymore kev. And I get it I do, when i was dating Ryan i didn't see much of you or Rolf either but I still miss you."

" Nazz Im not dating Dee. And Im sorry we haven't hung out as much Ill invite you over more, I guess i just got caught up."

"Kevin, you may not think you're dating double d, but you definitely are. You guys are way to touchy feely and you hangout everyday i mean i never see you at your house without him. If you don't like him then im pretty sure he likes you. You guys really need to figure this shit out because If you don't like him, you're gonna really hurt him if you don't tell him soon. And if you do like him you need to figure out if he likes you and if you two are in some weird relationship or just friends because friends don't cuddle during movies all the time Kevin." Nazz was stumbling over her word vomit and running her sentances together like she had thought about two different ways to bring it up and just jumbled them both together.

" I almost kissed him..."

Nazz gasped. "Then you do like him?"

"I don't know.. I mean Ive never liked a guy before I.. it just it feels different with him. I've been with girls before and it never felt like this, it really didn't _feel_ at all. It was empty. But its not like that when Im with Dee. We go running some mornings and hike through the forest behind his house, I love making him smile. I mean.. we spoon when he sleeps in my bed and he makes me blush." Kevin looked at Nazz like he was terrified, eyes wide and mouth partially open. "Do I like Double d? Nazz what do i do? I think Im dying, my hands are sweaty, my hearts beating fast and i feel like i wanna throw up."

Nazz laughed " Thats called having a crush kev. you're not dying."

"I have a crush on Dee.. are you sure Im not dying? because If Im not my dads gonna kill me." kevin laid back on his seat and covered his eyes with his hands. "what am I gonna do... My dad doesn't like gay people, I dont even know if i'm gay but If i do date Double d.. He'll kill me. Im dead."

"why doesn't your dad like gay people?"

"Its why my mom and dad got divorced.. My moms a lesbian."

"you never told me that.."

"I didn't want to tell anybody, I love my mom but my dad was really upset about it so i thought if nobody knew and nobody could bring it up he'd get over it. Nazz... you should've seen how he looked at me and Edd last night. I didn't think about it til now but.. he looked disgusted."

" I dont know kev.. but if you do like Double d, you shouldn't hide it. you dont want to hurt him, hes so sensitive."

"lets go home and work on your car, i dont want to think anymore.."

The next day Edd woke up stiff and tired. He hadnt slept very well, he had gotten used to having kevin with him in his room and now his house seemed even more empty then before. Something felt wrong. He took a shower and brushed his teeth but he still felt oddly alone. He decided to text Kevin and see if he wanted to hangout.

 **Hey, Its me. Do you maybe want to hangout today? I got a new beta game and it has a very stimulating multiplayer.-Eddward**

 **Yeah! sure. let me get dressed. what game is it?~kev**

 **It's similar to dance dance revolution, but with higher quality dance pads. I haven't tried it yet so we would be on an even playing field. I'll make snacks. -Eddward**

 **Choice. be there in about a half hour. ~kev**

Edd went to his closet and picked out a dark navy Polo and his black skinny jeans. He wouldn't tell anyone, but his birthday was a few weeks ago and his mother and father sent him new hats to try. They were all different colors and patterns with a very high quality look to them. He picked up a black and similar navy horizontally striped beanie and tried it on. Edd looked in the mirror and was pleasently surprized. His mother must have found the same brand as the one he had now, it fit perfectly and it matched so well. He slipped on some white socks and headed downstairs to start on the snacks.

Kevin showered and put on his favorite outfit, White wash jeans and an olive tank top. Over that he put on a plaid button up he buttoned it halfway and threw on his sneakers. He had gotten ready a bit faster than expected but he still headed over to Edd's house.

He knocked twice and Edd answered with a wide grin. His hair was curling around his face under the new hat and it brought out his bright blue eyes. Kevin was stunned.

"new hat?" kevin smiled and walked in.

"yes, i quite like it. do you?" Edd shut and locked the door before walking back into the kitchen to finish the snacks with kevins help.

"It looks great Dee. Really brings out your eyes" Kevin blushed a little and started placing cheese on the cracker sandwiches Edd had started.

Edd blushed. "thank you kevin."

Kevin and Double d finished the snacks and some juice soon enough and started to set up the new game. the dance pad was on big piece with two seperate dancing areas and a middle plate for combined dance moves. The first few rounds Kevin won undoubtedly, but once Edd got the hang of it he came out of their sixth round victorious and gloating wildly with his hands up. The boys were sweating badly and kevin had long abandon his plaid button up. Edd opened a window but it wasnt helping so he took off his polo shirt and beanie.

Kevin had never seen Edd shirtless, he had lightly outlined abs and very defined hip bones. He wasn't too thin, He had a swimmers build and his body angled down twords his legs witch were thin but muscular. Edd's skinny jeans really outlined him well. There he was messy curls, no hat, no shirt, and baby blue briefs slightly peeking out of his pants. Edd smiled big and hopped back on the dance pad with determination looking at Kevin. His hair bounced as he landed and Kevin couldn't help but smile in adoration. Kevin defiantly liked Edd.


	10. chapter 10

Wednesday five thirty AM

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Edd's hand slammed down on his alarm clock. Today was the day, the first day of his sophomore year. He was terrified. Normally Edd would be extremely excited for a new year of acadamia but alas this year he had a whole new area to stress over. Would kevin still be his friend at school? Kevin is a jock and has jock friends, Edd couldn't expect him to just ditch those bullys for him.. but he wanted him to. He was selfish for wanting him to but he did, he wanted Kevin to come out like a knight on a white horse or be his prince charming and stay by his side. Eddward had been toying around with the idea that he more than likely is gay, and he accepted the _fact_ that he has the biggest crush on Kevin Barr. 'I just hope he's not like everyone else in my life..'

Edd pushed all his thoughts back into the corners of his brain to be thought about later, right now he had to shower and get dressed for the day.

After his shower he picked out a light magenta button up with a dark purple vest and his black skinnys. He rolled up the sleeves to his elbow in precisely 6 rolls and put his new dark purple beanie on. His hair was extra curly today and wrapped around his ears cutely. ' I wonder what Kevin's wearing?' Edd blushed and decided to text him.

 **Good morning, I hope I haven't woken you up. I was wondering if you wanted to walk to school together? -Eddward**

 **Nah I'm up already. its cold tho so how bout i drive us instead? ~Kev**

Kevin had just gotten out of the shower and was looking into his closet. His dad finally sobered up long enough to get him a few new things for school. He ended up picking out a dark red t shirt he just got and his ussual dark blue skinny jeans. He put a green jacket on over it and his red cap backwards. His auburn hair was sticking out down to his nose, he needed a haircut. He put on his new wine red vans and matching back pack before heading across the street to grab a certain curly haired dork.

Kevin had only put a little thought into how everyone at school would react to him being friends with Edd. Everyone at the culdasac already stated how they felt and it was either indifferent or happy for them, witch confused Kevin because he had told them five times already they weren't dating. 'But maybe we would be later on..' Kevin blushed and shook his head.

He knocked three times and then dee opened the door beanie clad And gap toothed. Edd grabbed his messanger bag and threw it over his shoulder in one fluid motion. Kevin loved how graceful Edd was and stared for maybe a bit too long at how cute he was in his outfit.

" Are you alright kevin?" Edd questioned him while locking the door behind him.

"uh. yeah. I'm fine, you look real good today dee." Kevin rubbed the back of his neck nervously and opened his drivers side door to get in.

Edd did the same on his side. "thank you Kevin, you look quite well today too. Is that one of the new shirts your father got you?"

"yeah it is, you like it?"

The chitchat continued until they pulled into the schools parking lot four and a half minuets later. Edd got out of the car first and then Kevin who locked the doors and pocketed his keys. They had already decided to get their schedules together and see if they shared any classes.

On their way inside very few students looked at them and an even smaller few came and talked to them individually about how their summer went.

So far so good. Edd was nervous but tried his best not to show it. When they reached the gym he found his schedule right away. Everything was in alphabetical order, he saw that Kevin was having a rather hard time being in the B's there were many to look through. Edd went over and swiftly thumbed through them all finding Kevin's in a meer seven seconds.

" what the fu- fudge dee? gotta show off so early in the morning?" kevin playfully nudged Edd with his elbow. "what classes you got?"

"from first period to eighth it's AP compisition, french four, AP calculus, U.S government, Library asistant, team sports, chemistry, and AP biology." Edd started walking down the hall and out of the gym with Kevin as he spoke.

"sweet, we've got government, team sports, and chem together" Kevin put his arm around Edd looking at their schedules "i get to see you at least three times a day"

Edd smiled big and pushed Kevin away with his shoulder. "Not everyday Kevin, just on the days we have school. But yes it will be nice to see you in those classes."

Edd folded their schedules and started walking twords his class. Kevin had english as well so they were in the same hall. When he got to his class Kevin nudged him and said he'd see him later before walking backwards and running into a support beam. Edd laughed at him and waved before going into his class.

Kevin rubbed his sore head and looked at the spot where Edd was for a while before going to his class. He found a seat in the back and after everyone filed in, was sitting next to another football player. He had seen him at practices over the summer and he seemed like an alright guy. His name was Anthony Turner, he had brown and blonde hair and grey eyes. He was about as tall as kevin so around 6'2 but slightly less muscular then he was.

"hey, Anthony right?"

"yeah. And you're kevin." he smirked and turned back twords to board.

"how'd you know?"

"you were a quarterback freshmen year, everyone knew your name. Plus i make a point to know everyone on the team." Anthony smiled teasingly at Kevin.

The teacher called the classes attention and that was the end of their conversation but Kevin was glad to have someone he could talk to in his class. Maybe they could be friends?

The next few classes went smoothly especially for Edd. He loved french and was far more advanced then the rest of his classmates in the language, witch gave him a guilty sense of pride. After french he came to calculus, he adored math and the added weight of taking an AP course gave his mind a challenge. Now Edd was headed to government, normally not a class he would be too interested in but as he found out earlier it was a class he shared with Kevin, so he couldn't be more excited.

Walking into the class Edd was the first one there. He would ussually sit in the front but he figured if he wanted Kevin to sit by him he would have to sit further back. He picked a window seat in the second to last row, he sat down and got out his red folder and notebook. He took out his sharpie pens and labled them for U.S. government and put the school year in the top right corners. Edd figured he should keep all of his school work throughout his life and that maybe it would come in handy when studying a different topic later on. He was still labeling his binder and first tab dividers when a gust of wind signaled to him that someone had sat down next to him.

Figuring that it was Kevin, Edd looked over with a big smile, not hiding his gap. His smile quickly faded as he saw who had actually taken the seat next to him.

"Whats wrong Double dweeb? Who'd you think I was? why can't I make you smile like that?" Marie Kanker narrowed her eyes on Edd and smirked wickedly.

" O-oh I'm sorry Marie, I didn't mean to be rude i was just expecting someone else."

The years had changed allot about the culdasac kids but Maries fascination with Edd was not one of them. Marie had grown her blue hair out and styled it in a french braid and she stopped wearing eyeshadow instead opting for a thick winged black eyeliner. She wore a face full of fluidly changing makeup aside from the eyeliner and was rumored to be going to beauty school after graduation. Her clothing style actually changed the most, switching her skinny jeans and tank top for a variety of pastel goth tights and cute girlish tops with offsetting wristbands or jackets of a more dark and disturbing variety. She was cute and artsy, but still had that aura around her saying she'd kick your ass if you gave her any semblance of a reason. She had before, quite a few under and upper classmen had found out that commenting on her modelesq body or asking for her phone number would land you in the hospital or at the very least the nurses office and a dental visit later.

The rest of the Kanker sisters had been picked up by CPS and fostered to families in other cities and from what Edd knew were doing very well, but Marie hid and found refuge with a few bikers who basically were a family to her after in sixth grade she'd tried to kill herself by diving off the bridge above the highway. The bikers had been right under it and when they saw her they fully stopped traffic and tried to catch her, she still got hurt and had to be hospitalized for two weeks but she was alive. After that they visited her in the hospital and they bought her new clothes because hers got ruined in the accident and it was the only outfit she owned. Then when her sisters got taken away she went to them and asked to stay, they spared no time or expense in making her comfertable with them, they had grown to care for her and even labled her as the next in line to get ownership of their bar.

During this time her relationship with Edd had grown twords a friendship until she nearly raped him at the end of seventh grade during a dance they both attended. After that she started to bully him, going so far as to even put sticky notes pretending to be his parents saying hurtful things on his locker and front door(i.e **We're never coming home Eddward, we hate having a sickly know-it-all for a son.** **We never wanted you** **\- mother and father** ), she took everything she learned in their friendship and turned it on him. To say that Edd would want literally anyone else to sit beside him is an understatement, at this moment he would rather be in a sess pool next to a football player who was swimming, splashing and spitting the spoiled fluids on to him.

Marie cleared her throat, knocking Edd out of his thoughts and glared at him.

"I I'm terribly sorry Marie, could you repeat that?" He looked like a deer caught in her headlights.

"I asked who you were expecting _dweeb_ "

"ah.. a friend of mine that's all." Edd looked around the classroom and saw a few students but Kevin was not among them, he mentally cursed himself for always being early to his classes. Where was his white horse.. where was kevin?


	11. chapter 11

Kevin had just left algebra and was in a bad mood. Math just sucks, it was his least favorite subject in school and he never understood it very well. At least now that he was friends with the dork he'd have someone to help him when he fell behind. kevin smiled at that thought, him friends with Edd, who would've guessed? He was walking down the hallway to government when someone bumped into him.

"hey, watch where your goin' man" kevin rubbed his shoulder and looked at the guy who ran into him.

" Rolf is sorry Kevin" Rolf ran his hands through his long navy hair and looked awkwardly off to the side.

"hey man is something wrong? you look worried?"

Rolf sighed " I have the insects in my intestines for the one they call Ed"

Kevin not being able to read the words Rolf was saying immediately assumed it was _his_ Edd and his stumach dropped. 'My Edd? he's not mine.. i haven't even told him my feelings yet and i already have competition.' Kevin pushed aside his jealousy and decided he should be a good friend and let Rolf talk to him.

"you do?" despite what he had hoped you could hear the dissapointment in his voice.

" Kevin does not approve? i thought... nevermind" Rolf went to walk away but Kevin grabbed his arm.

"Rolf man, thats not what i meant..." Kevin scratched the back of his neck and looked around to make sure nobody else was around. "Its just, I think I like Edd too and I guess i couldn't pretend i was happy to have competition." he smiled awkwardly at Rolf.

"Kevin also likes the big Ed-boy?" Rolf looked at Kevin sideways as the bell signaling the start of class rang.

"What? you like big Ed?"

"Yes, of who else would Rolf be talking?"

" I thought you ment doulbe D" kevin sighed in relief.

"Kevin has the insects for the smart Ed boy?"

" err yeah?" Kevins cheeks turned red.

"does he know of this?"

"N-no... Does Ed know you like him?"

"No, Rolf is too afraid of the kind boys rejection or the loss of his friendship."

"I feel ya..I didnt know you two were friends?"

"There is allot you don't know about Rolf, Kevin."

"I bet. Well I better go to class though."

"Rolf as well, Rolf is glad to know you support his liking of Ed and that I can relate to you on the days I am woe."

kevin smiled before walking the rest of the way to government. He never really understood what Rolf was saying half the time, but it was cool to know that somebody else on the football team had a thing for a guy, and one of the Eds at that. It felt weird, but it made him happy that he wasn't alone, made him feel more normal or accepted?.. Something like that and it was nice.

When Kevin walked into class the teacher had just started writing on the board but it didn't look like anyone was paying attention to it yet. 'good, she won't notice im late'. He looked around trying to find Edd. He isn't in the front row, thats weird. Kevin looked along the other rows as he was walking and found his new beanie on a blue haired girl and a cowering Edd in the second to last row by the window. He walked over to get a better look.

" just tell me who your friend is dweeb, and why they are so much more special to you than I am?" The girl springed one of Edds curls before continuing. " Who else besides me would want to be friends with you? Those dorks you live by? Please, now that you're "the shark" they want nothing more to do with you, they treat you differently now. Soon enough they'll leave you too Eddward"

Marie was about to continue when Kevin stepped in and glared at her before grabbing the hat off her head.

" I'm his friend and I ain't goin no where! But you are." He then picked her up by her arm and shoved her away, sitting in the seat that was once hers. Still fuming kevin inspected the hat and then gently put it back on Edd's head.

Edd was trying to stifle a few tears, his big moony eyes were wet and wide with surprize. Kevin sighed, his anger finally subsiding and pushed some of Edds hair into his beanie, looking at him with concern. He didnt notice or care that Marie ran out of the class room, or that the whole class, teacher included was staring at them and whispering.

"Hey dee, you okay?"

Edd took a deep breath and nodded. He adjusted his clothes and cleared his throat. " I'm fine, thank you for removing her. "

" No problem man." Kevin thought about saying more but he didn't want Edd to linger on the subject.

Kevin looked up noticing the stares and glared at a few people until they turned back to the board and the teacher continued writing. During the rest of the class Kevin kept stealing glances at Edd to make sure he was still holding up okay. Edds side profile made his button nose and long eyelashes stand out more, and his lips look soft and pouty. Kevin stared at him this time, taking in every detail he hadn't seen before. He never noticed just how small Edds ears were or how his hair curled around the lobes cutely. He was counting freckles on any of Edds visable skin when Edd noticed him looking.

"ahem.."

"8..9..."

"Kevin... psst"

"hhm? oh.." Kevin turned red and looked away.

" why were you staring at me.." Edd blushed slightly.

" I may or may not have been counting your freckles..."

Edds blush turned into a full blown crimson all the way to his ears. " you should focus on class..." Edd turned twords Kevin "Imagine if i were to count your freckles, Id be distracted for nearly two days" Edd smirked teasingly at the ginger before looking away with a slight giggle.

Kevin was dumbfounded. What a sassy reply. At least he wasn't mad at him for staring, but wow.

" Damn... Sass master Edd." Kevin smiled and laughed a little under his breath.

The rest of the school day went by _swimmingly_. kevin and Edd were not as close to each other as they would've liked to be in chemistry but the teacher had pre assigned seats and lab groups. Gym class was gym class, all they did was get their lockers and settle out what they'd be doing this year. During lunch the Eds sat together and Eddy chided Edd on not walking to school with him. The rest of the classes were not noteworthy and all Edd could think about was what was to come at the end of the school day.

Edd was putting his things into his locker when he was pushed forward by someone.

"ow.. why did you have to push me?"

" hey sock head, were hanging out after school today right?" Eddy was leaning against the locker next to Edds' and fiddling with an ADHD toy the school gave him to help him focus.

" No Eddy, I am not, I have captains practices all week for swim team. I cant miss a single one if i want to be captain this year" Edd was beaming, becoming captain was his goal for this year.

" Sooo.. youre riding to school with your boy toy and busy after school too. Just when the fuck am I or lumpy gonna see ya?"

" Now Eddy, I have told you Kevin is not my _boy toy_ or otherwise, and you know how important swim team is to me. maybe you should enter a sport, Ed is in football this year. It would occupy some of your free time and it would look good on your applications." Edd closed his locker and re-adjusted his bag. " And if the weather does allow i will most certainly walk with you to school at least once this week."

" wowzidowzi really double d? Once a week? I feel so special" Eddy was almost literally dripping in sarcasm, His hands clasped by his head and his eyelashes fluttering.

" Ive got to go Eddy, there is no need to be so crass about this. I will make sure I have time for you" Edd waved godbye and headed twords the natatorium.

Edd had his own personal locker and a set of keys to the schools pool. Being trusted by every staff member at the school had many perks, and it was only his second year using them. He deposited his bag and took out his swim wear and goggles. Being in high school they were not allowed to wear all out spedos, so instead the coach opted for spandex swim shorts, they went about 3 inches above his knees and were solid black. They felt smooth between his fingers as he adjusted his waist band. Lastly Edd took off his hat and set it inside his locker before locking the combination lock. He walked into the natatorium and over to the steps to the pool, he wanted to get a few laps in before everyone else showed up. Emersing himself into the deep end of the pool, the water was cool and obviously recently cleaned, he sank his body to the bottom (10 feet) and opened his eyes. In the water he could forget everything, all of the pain, his fears, his anxiety, his loneliness and depression.. It was replaced with a weightless feeling, the feeling that he is just a pawn in the waters game of chess, nothing he does will make a difference unless he takes it in strides, swims through the endless ocean seeking dry land, and if he finds it, if he can rest upon the shore, he'll survive. Edd swam up and broke the surface giving his lungs much needed oxygen. He started swimming laps, gliding through the water like he was built for it, he finished 10 laps before the coach even walked in. After the coach the rest of the team slowly filed in, not all of them were trying to be the captain but it looked good to show up and got them some practice time in before the season started.

After practice Edd felt great, he showered and changed back into his school clothes. His hair was still wet so he left his beanie off. He was walking through the hallways just roaming around a bit before heading home like he usually does, when he spotted a sticky note on his locker.

 **" They'll leave you too Eddward. No one could love a pretend genius with such _deep_ issues, we sure don't - Mother and Father "**

Kevin had been in the weight room getting some exercise in since they cancled football practice for the rest of the week. He had just gotten done and was headed to the joint locker rooms by the gym and natatorium when he saw Edd. Edds' hair was wet and he was looking down at something. Kevin walked up to him slowly.

" BOO! " Kevin grabbed Edds hips and gave him 'jumper cables'.

"AH!" Edd turned around. " Kevin!? what the heck?!" Edds face fell from being irritated to being deeply saddened.

"Dee...? whats wrong ? what happened?" Kevin walked closer to Edd and pushed his chin up to look him in the eyes. Edd was teary eyed.

Edd handed him the note and a tear fell down the dark haired boys cheek.

Kevin read it slowly and furred his brows together.

" Did they really put this here?"

"Marie has been doing this for two years now..."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it, especially not right now.. I'm sorry, do you want to go home together?"

They drove home in relative silence. Kevin hugged Edd when he got out of the car, Edd was shocked but after that wore off he was still going into an empty house, he was still sad. He waved goodbye and unlocked his front door. Inside it was even emptier than it had been just without Kevin or his parents, it felt like he was all alone... That night Edd stayed awake looking at the ceiling or out the window over at Kevin's house.


	12. chapter 12 (cute cat)

Thursday Edd didn't talk to anyone, he just worked and smiled when talked to but you could see the pain. Kevin left him alone hoping that he was just going through something and hed talk about it when he wanted to. Kevin had never had to try to talk to someone before, he had never been the one people would go to in these kind of situations, he had never wanted to before but.. he wanted Edd to feel better even if it meant he'd have to be the one to try and comfert him. Kevin had kept the sticky note that made Edd become this way and reread it every chance he got. 'Who left Edd? who would leave Edd? what were his so called deep issues? why dont I know already? he's supposed to be my best friend right? well.. does he know that? Maybe if i tell him, he'll feel better?' Kevin's thoughts were keeping him from focusing on anything, All day all he thought about was Edd. That night both boys stayed up looking out the window deep in thought.

Friday Edd still wasn't talking except now he wasn't smiling either, he had dark circles around both his eyes and his stumach looked swollen. Kevin tried to pull him aside at lunch with no luck, so after school he decided he was going to kidnap Edd and force him to be happy and healthy.

The last class of the day and Kevin had skipped half the class just to wait outside of Edds, when the bell rang Edd was the first person out. Kevin fallowed close behind him without him noticing and when he got to his locker Kevin put something around his wrist.

"here... Now yer stayin' with me tonight no arguments. I know you like chinese, we'll order in and watch a few movies and read a book or somethin' til you and I both get some damned sleep!" Kevin looked angry and embaressed all at the same time when he looked back over at Edd to see how he reacted.

Edd was twirling the bracelet around, taking in its every detail. Obviously hand made, thick black elastic string, multicolored block letter beads, and one black and one orange bead right next to each other. It was a friendship bracelet. His said bestie.

" What is this kevin?" Edd looked at him without pain in his eyes for the first time since wendsday afternoon.

"It may or may not be a friendship bracelet... I got one too don't worry i wouldn't let ya look like a dork all alone." Kevin held up his wrist where an identical bracelet that said friendie was resting. He was smiling nervously.

" Bestie friendie? "

" I wanted it to be unique, One nobody else would have. I'm yer friendie and you're the bestie." Kevin laughed a little and then avoided his eyes in embaressment.

"I love it"

" what?" Kevin looked up in shock.

"I love it kevin, thank you"

"yer welcome.. Im glad you like it." Kevin looked Edd in the eyes and genuinely smiled.

Edd smiled back. "If you would really enjoy my presence tonight Id be thrilled to stay over. I have to go to practice now though.. you're welcome to watch if you don't have anything else to do?"

Kevin sat on the bleachers of the natatorium watching Edd swim laps lazily waiting for other people to show up. Normally Edd would swim hard and fast during this time but he was a little embaressed about Kevin being there so instead he floated along and spoke to Kevin from the pool about the practices and meets. When the rest of the team showed up Edd got his determination back and kevin could tell, his eyes were set on the pool and when the whistle blew he fell into the water and glided through it with little resistance. He was the fastest one there but he wasn't trying to show off. He was working hard and when he got out first, he watched the rest of the team and eyed how their movements were, what could be fixed, and what they were doing well. At the end the coach asked them all what they could improve on and Edd said his form had been bad that day and he needed to keep it more consistent. Kevin thought Edd did everything perfect, but what does he know hes just a football and baseball jock?

Edd took the quickest shower he'd ever taken and (once he was dressed) headed out twords the bleachers to get his favorite red head. He hadn't taken off the bracelet, not even in the shower and he doubted he ever would.

he found Kevin right away and they started out twords Kevin's car. Edd plopped his stuff in the back and then himself in the front. His wet hair hung over his face slightly and his eyelashes were clumped together. It wasn't dark yet but the sun was low in the sky, Kevin got in and they headed twords his home.

Once at Kevins, he and Edd ordered and ate the Chinese before retreating to his room with a pack of oreos and two big cups of milk. Kevin put a movie they had both seen many times into the DVD player before sitting down next to Edd. At the end of Kevin's bed was a table flush with his bed, for occasions like this, he set both cups down on said table with the oreos inbetween and set forth to consuming them all.

Kevin started to dunk his third oreo when he noticed Edd twisting his and eating the creme.

"The fuck are you doing? How are we supposed to be friends when you cant even eat oreos like a human being!?"

Edds eyes grew wide and he blushed. he had been told this before.

"I just like eating them this way, I don't like putting the creme in the milk it makes the milk too sweet to drink after and the creme too milky to eat now." Edd twisted another oreo while Carefulling eyeing Kevin and his oreo. "I hope you don't really think we cant be friends because of this.. I really like my new bracelet." Edd smirked at Kevin.

"are you trying to sweet talk me? you?" Kevin leaned in closer to Edds face and his body fallowed suit. " so i won't... do this!?" he dunked his cookie into Edds milk and looked into his eyes with a menacing grin.

" **WHY YOU HEATHEN!!** " Edd glared at Kevin before pulling at his arm with pouty lips.

" Alright alright! Im sorry haha" Kevin took his cookie out and shoved it in his mouth. He was smiling at Edds pouty face.

Kevin pinched Edds cheek and laughed. He thought he looked so cute like that, trying to be angry. Edd started to smile before shoving him playfully and looking back at the movie. Kevin stared at him for a while with a big smile on his face. He couldn't act like this with anyone else, With Edd he let his guard down naturally and that scared him. He was usually extremely hotheaded and his short fuse would often blow even around Nazz or Rolf his two best friends, but with Edd he just got flustered, he could never be truly mad at Edd. He wondered if Edd even knew what he was doing to him?

Throughout the movie the boys had finished all of their oreos and milk, teasing eachother about milk mustaches, and had shifted into a position more like cuddling. Kevin's foot was over Edd's calve and their sides were flush to each other, elbows bumping and hips rubbing when they moved. It was comfertable. Kevin switched the TV to netflix so he wouldn't have to get up and they watched a scary movie. Everytime Edd jumped Kevin would laugh, eventually he put his arm around him and squeezed when he got scared.

" you're a little scardy cat huh?" Kevin poked Edds nose with the hand not holding him.

" I jump easily, that does not make me a fear inclined feline." Edd pouted and turned twords kevin, laying on his back now and looking up at him.

"you'd make a cute cat" Kevin smiled softly down at him.

Edd could feel his face blushing and tried to look away but Kevin caught his face. 'what is he doing?'.

"Don't move.." Kevin leaned closer to Edd slowly and reached his hand up twords his face.

"kev-kevin..?" Edd blushed brighter as kevin leaned in, about three inches from his face.

"there. got it.." Kevin showed Edd a piece of oreo cookie and smiled a little, he didn't move though. He felt like he was being pulled twords Edd, his eyes felt heavy and his cheeks burned. 'what is this feeling...?'.

" Kevin..." Edd was feeling more flustered by the second, it felt like Kevin had been hanging over him for an eternity. He was breathing heavily and his heart was about to beat out of his chest. But he liked it.. allot.

"yea?" Kevin didn't want to come any closer, he was too nervous. His face was bright red and he was breathing heavily as well, if anyone had walked in it would've looked allot worse than it was. But kevin didn't want to pull away either.

" We should probably go to bed soon... get into pajamas... things such as that" Edd sounded flustered even, he was extremely embaressed. He was starting to get kind of turned on witch made his cheeks even more red, he was trapped under a handsome athlete with a growing erection and a red face.

Kevin started feeling the same and cleared his throat.

"yeah.. probably" he rubbed at the back of his neck before getting up and grabbing pajama pants. normally he'd change right there, but he was feeling weird and was still hard so he went into the bathroom.

Edd got all his stuff ready for bed. After kevin was done Edd used the bathroom. Clad in his spaceship pajamas that Kevin loved, he slid into bed with his crush and turned out the light.

"goodnight Kevin."

"goodnight Dee.." Kevin scooted twords him. "Er.. sorry about earlier.. if it was awkward..I uh.."

Edd turned to face the ginger. "Its alright kevin.." Edd hid part of his head and very quietly said "In fact I didn't mind it at all.."

Kevin blushed and pulled Edd closer to him. "you really would make a cute cat..." Kevin closed his eyes and soon both boys were asleep in each other's arms.


	13. 13

Self harm and anxiety warning* This chapter explains the issues Edd's had to deal with, and Kevin's anger when Edd isn't there. I double posted so the story still continues but this is just a backtrack.

The next morning went rather smoothly and after breakfast Edd retired to his home to finish chores, homework, and take a shower. In the shower he scrubbed his body with his loofah until it burned, he always felt cleanest when he could feel that the older layers of skin were gone. Previously he would scrub off the scabs on cuts and reopen the wound, But as it had been a while since he quit self harming, he only had a few scars. The scars were precisely the size of his finger tip and were in rows of four, four on each hip and each anckle(he would recut in the same places). He was still ashamed of his scars, but he accepted that they were apart of him, as were his urges to cut again.

The first time he ever cut himself was way back in 6th grade. His parents had forgotten his birthday for the first time and in his anguish he tossed everything in their room into a horrible pile. During this tantrum he found an extensive medical supply kit they had left behind. He opened the white and red box to find what you'd expect, gauze, band aids, antibiotic creme, gloves and things of that nature, but buried under that was a bag of metal utensils including a scalpel. Edd took the scalpel out and ran it across his finger, it cut through with ease. The wound stung, but the pain in his finger seemed to make the pain in his heart lighter. After putting all of his parents things back in their origional spot, he took the medical bag to his room where he kept it. From then on whenever he was stressed or his parents were neglectful, he would pull the scalpel out, cut in four neat lines, and then clean the cuts.

The summer after 6th grade Edd started to develop an anxiety disorder alongside his ever present OCD. At first it was only every now and then but as his attacks became crippling and frequent his parents became scarce and distant. He couldn't expect them to stay, who would want to watch a fragile child break over and over again? His attacks were mostly at night unless he was provoked so most of the culdasac didn't know. His triggers were health issues, being alone, and being disliked by others. He would shake violently and the shaking often led to throwing up, and he would continue to shake until he passed out from exhaustion. His more sever attacks would make his arms pull up by his chest and his legs bend, he could barely walk and his tongue didn't fit in his mouth (he looked like he was pretending to be a dinosaur). Despite his parents work in the medical feild they refused to let him be treated for something they did not think was an actual illness, so until he was almost raped in 7th grade and the school forced him to see an apointed phycologist, he had no treatment. After his visits with Doctor George, Edd got quite a bit better. He still had anxiety but it wasn't as bad and then his OCD but he wasn't trying to change that, he liked being cleanly and his compulsiveness was apart of who he was.

Edd stepped out of the shower feeling proud of how far he has came since then. He was no longer a self hating ball of anxiety, he was a mildly content and bashful young man and that was something he was fine with. Feeling confidant he walked out of the bathroom wet and naked, something Doctor George had suggested to get him more confident and comfortable in his own skin. He went down into his basement to start a new load of laundry and fold the already dry laundry. Once he was done with that he laid down on his bed and looked out to kevins house.

kevin had been relaxing on his bed when his phone started to vibrate.

 ***BUZZ BUZZ***

"hello?"

"Hello pumpkin, I know its been a while, how have you been?"

"Oh! Ma! Its so nice to hear yer voice. Im great how are you?"

"Come on kevin, I know you better than that. Calm down and think for a sec, how have you been?"

This was something Kevin's mom did often, she would tell him to think about his feelings before saying anything. Over the phone he'd often be too excited to really think about how he felt so he'd say great and shed tell him to try again. When he was younger she would ask him to think about his feelings whenever he got mad. As a child he was mad frequently, he still was honestly, he had a hard time processing most of his feelings. Kevin would get angery and start throwing things or get really close to people to intimidate them, something he can admit he even did to Edd when they were younger, But when he sat and thought about his feelings often he was jealous, in pain, scared, or just hungry. His emotions came out as anger because that how he saw his dad behave, thats what he thought was right, he looked up to his dad as a child. His mother only showed emotion when it was just the two of them, she never acted emotional in front of his father. His dad had gotten quite rough around the edges as he and Kevin's mother drifted apart. Kevin only got more short tempered after his mother left, He took it out on Eddy most of the time and he'd never admit it but he felt awful about it. Kevin had even taken it out on Nazz once, his dad had been particularly bad the night before and when Nazz teased him about his scruffy chin and long hair he just snapped at her. He felt horrible, he didn't ever want to be the bad guy or the bully, he just couldn't figure out how to express himself any other way.

"I'm confused Ma. I'm confused and happy and scared and sad all at the same time! And... ugh.. I've been alright. I miss you tons. How have you been?"

" Well that sure is allot honey. I'm doing just fine, lonesome without my favorite pumpkin S'all. Now tell me where are all these feelings commin' from?"

"Can i tell you the truth?"

" Are you really asking your mother that?"

Kevin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"So.. there's this guy.."


	14. 14

Monday morning Kevin woke up feeling like shit. After explaining everything to his mother on the phone she had asked him if He was going to tell the kid how he felt. So he stayed up all night trying to figure out if he should tell Edd how he feels. What if Edd didn't want to talk to him ever again? Or what if he told the whole school that Kevin was some big homo stalker who spooned him at night? Edd had seemed okay with all the touching and cuddling, and Kevin was definitly okay with it, but there were so many what if's.

He groaned and climbed out of bed rubbing his sore eyes. He looked in the mirror to see bed head and bloodshot eyes. He was lucky, unless he had been crying he really didn't get bags under his eyes. He dropped some eyedrops in and washed his face before changing into something comfertable but still school worthy. He decided on a pair of black sweat pants and a tight red althetic shirt. School was gonna be hell today and the only thing keeping him running was the thought of seeing his crush. He shoved on his shoes, grabbed his bag and headed out. Today was one of the days Edd had promised to walk with the Eds so Kevin took his motorcycle.

Edd had just hopped outside of his house when Kevin's red motorcycle sped by. 'he didn't wave today'

Edd had little time to think any more of it when he received a bone crushing hug from Ed.

" Great morning Double D! I had butter toast for breakfast! And my Mom said that if I did good on my test today she would get me a new comic book!" Ed beamed and put a breathless raven down on the sidewalk.

"why... Ed... thats.." Edd coughed.

"Wonderful. What exam do you have today Ed?"

"I have algi bra today!"

"algebra, yes. I hope you do extremely well today Ed." Edd started walking slowly down the sidewalk.

They were running late as it was but Eddy still hadn't shown up. It took 16 and a half minuets to walk to school and they had 32 until the first bell rang. Edd was starting to wish he had gone to school with Kevin today, the slight amount of vitamin D and exersize he got was not worth being late for class. At least he would see Kevin in the hall before english. Edd blushed a bit thinking about it and started to absently twirl his bracelet under his black jacket. He was wearing his white skinny jeans, green converse, white beanie, and a green and white button up with alien heads on it. He had gone shopping Sunday afternoon and picked up a few patterned polos and button ups along with new pajamas Kevin wouldn't tease him about. His jacket was halfway zipped and his shirt tails stood out underneath the hem, Edd was becoming very concerned with his appearance and had worked pretty hard this morning making sure he looked great. And he did.

"Just how far were you guys gonna walk without me?" Eddy stormed up to the other Eds.

"However far we got before you actually showed up" Edd sassed back.

"Woah Double d. What crawled up your ass and taught you sarcasm?"

"I can be with "the times" as they say Eddy. I too am a teenager, despite my maturity level." Edd air quoted the times making Eddy laugh.

"You'll never really change.."

The rest of the walk was filled with small talk and the occasional sass from Double d. Soon they were at peek creek high and the boys parted ways. Edd went to his locker to switch books and materials. Ed and Eddy went to go get breakfast before class started.

"32... 54.. 27 and pull" Edd was mumbling to himself when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey Edd" The boy smiled wide.

It was Edds ex, Caleb Web. They hadnt seen eachother in months after the break up, he was still attending peek city college. His sandy blonde hair had grown out and was almost covering his hazel eyes. He looked great and Edd couldn't help but gawk at him. What was he doing here?

"Caleb" Edd smiled and gave him a quick hug witch was returned greedily. "What are you doing here?"

"I came just for you.." Caleb winked. " No heh, Im interning here for asistant coach. Ill be helping with football and occasionally the swim team so Ill get to see you too. How are you doing?"

"Im doing fine, Im trying out for swim captan as it were. They do not intern at the school often, you should be proud of your achievements, its wonderful to see you... How have your studies been?" Edd felt extremely bashful as he spoke.

"Well all the study tips you gave me helped out allot, Im top in my classes right now.. I've missed you Edd." Caleb put his hand on Edds cheek. "No one compares to you, Lets go on an adventure sometime soon. heres my number." Caleb smiled charmingly before handing Edd a slip of paper from his pocket. "Ill see you later"

Edd watched him walk away in a daze, His cheeks were a baby pink hue and his heart was aflutter. Stealing one more glance in his direction Edd calmed himself and continued with his locker, he did not need to be late.

Edd was distracted all morning, He was heading twords government when he ran into kevin.

"Hey Edd are you alright man? you look really out of it?" Kevins red shirt was still extremely tight except now (due to the run in with Edds arms) it was riding up his stumach slightly, exposing an auburn trail down his naval to his pelvis witch had a very defined V shaped muscle.

Edd was staring now and even more dazed, today was just a hormone filled, Man infested, and extremely homosexual carousel. One he really wanted to stay on.

 ***Snap snap***

"Earth to Edd.." Kevin pulled Edds face up to see a deep blush and glossy lust filled eyes. "EH?! wha-whats that look for??! DONT LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT IT MAKES ME FEEL FUNNY!!" Kevins face contorted into a bright red paniced face and his eyebrows twitched.

"Oh my.. kevin Im sorry." Edd covered his face. "I ran into an ex of mine earlier and i seem to have been in a bit of a world of my own for a while. I did not mean to run into you."

"thats fine but whyd ya have to look at me like that?" kevin rubbed the back of his neck. ' an ex? ' kevin felt a ping of pain go straight through him.

"Uh.. uhm well... Its nothing really... Um.. you should pull your shirt back to its origional position however.." Edd turned around and ran into his class without looking back.

'what was that? checking out your friends now are we? And Caleb I thought I was done with him.. and now he just shows up out of no where and wants me to go on an adventure with him? Why does it seem like the world wants me to flaunt my sexuality and mount every available good looking man?' Edd was in a daze yet again and hadn't noticed Kevin sitting right next to him. Kevin was staring at him trying to figure out what was going through his head, and who Edds ex was.

By the end of government Edd had decided he would just keep to himself and not get into any kind of relationship with Caleb and not try to go after his current red headed crush. He would just tell Caleb he didn't want to go on any more adventures... as fun as they were.

The rest of the day went fine for Edd up until 6th period. _Team sports_. meaning a class where Caleb was technically his teachers assistant. And on top of that _Kevin_ was going to be there. He walked into the locker room and got his clothes out from his book bag, today was the first day they would be changing out and the first day they would be actually doing a "team sport". Edd changed into his gym clothes, he had a tight black athletic shirt and dark grey basketball shorts. He wasn't bulky but he did have muscles and the shirt brought them out quite well, and the shorts highlighted his big butt witch he loved. His thin figure was something he had always been teased about, but it was perfect for swimming and was part of the reason he was the fastest swimmer.

He took his beanie off and set his things in his gym locker before locking it. Walking out into the gym he saw that they were playing badminton today, something he was not really familiar with but at least it didn't involve a ball to his face. He went to his stretching spot and started working out his muscles. 'better stretch than be sore later'. Kevin walked in shortly after in his same clothes, he had forgotten his gym clothes today. His stretch spot was in the front of the gym while Edd was in the back (alphabetical). When everyone had came out and finished stretching the coach whistles signaling everyone to come over to where he was and sit down to listen to instructions. Edd sat down next to kevin and smiled at him. Kevin smiled back before turning his attention to the coach.

"Alright everyone, as you've probably seen today were playing badminton. We will split up into groups of four and switch witch pair of two uses the net. Now before you head off and claim your friends for groups I have someone to indroducd you to and he will be doing attendance quick to learn your names. This is Mr.Webb and he will be asistant coach for some of you in football and swim team as well as during class. He will take over class on some days and I expect you all to treat him with respect and listen to him as you would any other teacher."

From behind the coach came Caleb smiling charmingly and looking over the students. He had changed and was now wearing a very fitting blue track suit that made his blonde hair stand out. his hazel eyes seemed to almost twinkle when he spotted Edd and he started talking.

"Hello, as you've heard my name is Mr.Webb. I won't remember all of your names right away so bare with me as I go through this list and if i mispronounce any ones name _please_ correct me so i get it right next time." he pulled out his list and started listing names.

"Haley Abernathy"

"here"

" Corey Anderson"

"prez-ent"

"Kevin Barr"

"Im here"

The trend continued until he got to Edd, the very last one.

"And Mr.Vincent I can already see you are present."

Edd blushed. "Correct sir."

Kevin looked at Edd and then at Mr.Webb. 'Do they know eachother?' Kevin just assumed that Edd had a privious class with him or had met him in practice once and brushed it off.

During the whole class Mr.Webb was paying a bit too much attention to Edd and it was starting to really get on Kevin's nerves. All the girls were fawning over him and he was obviously very handsome but he needed to stay away from _his_ Edd. When class was about to end they sent everyone to the locker rooms to go change. Kevin sat by Edd's locker since he did not have to change out. Edd was stopped at the door by Mr.Webb and Kevin had a clear view of it. He put his hand on Edds arm and spoke very quietly by his ear, Edd blushed and looked back at him while nodding. Edd said something to him that Kevin couldn't hear and then walked off. Mr.Webb's hand lingured on his shoulder until he was too far away.

Kevin looked at Edd and thats when it clicked. Mr.Webb must have been Edds ex. But then again maybe not, was the kid even gay? Did he swing that way? Kevin had never thought to ask him. 'Wait.. how old is Mr.Webb? Edd's only a sophomore there is absolutely no way his ex is a college student old enough to intern is there?'

"Edd.."

"Yes kevin?" Edd had just pulled his shirt off.

"Can we hangout after school today? I wanna talk to you about some stuff."

"You have football practice today, but afterwards I do believe im free. They post who is going to be captain tomarow morning and there is no practice today. I am very excited.." Edd finished taking off his pants and threw on his skinny jeans.

"Do you think I will make it?"

"Of course Edd you are the best swimmer on the whole damn team"

"Thats not all it takes to be a captain kevin." Edd was dressed and the bell rang.

He walked out without Kevin and went to his next class wondering what Kevin wanted to talk about.


	15. 15 (revised)

Kevin pushed his limits at practice that night, using all the pent up stress and anger he had as fuel. Mr.Webb was watching him in awe at his athleticism, and kevin knew this. Normally he would be brimming with pride but instead this fanned the flame that was his anger and only made him push harder. When practice was over coach gave him a heartdy slap on the back fallowed by some encouraging words kevin didnt hear because he just wanted a hot shower. In the shower he could feel his muscles screaming at him for pushing so hard that day and he knew he would be sore tomarrow but he couldnt bring himself to care. He got dressed and headed out without drying off or bringing his backpack. He was in a daze and headed for Edds house.

Edd was in his kitchen finishing up his prep work for dinner and his after school snack of blueberries. He was in an old navyblue T-shirt and a pair of tight sweat pants; he had just finished a small workout of sit ups, squats, jumping jacks and some intense yoga. Edd was hatless and running his fingers through his hair when the door bell rang. He knew who it was.

He opened the door and smiled at a very tired looking redhead who was soaked to the bone on a sunny August afternoon.

"come in "

Kevin took his shoes off and headed to the living room to take his favorite spot on the big couch. Edd sat acrost from him on the love seat, assuming if he wanted to talk it would be easier to face each other.

"Hey, What are ya doin? You never sit over there.. yer making me feel weird, like I'm at a job interveiw or somethin'." Kevin ringed his hands and looked away.

"Oh, alright my apologies." Edd got up and sat next to Kevin turning to face him.

"Thanks..."

"Not at all kevin, i just assumed it would be easier to talk having me accrost from you. If you are more comfortable with me here then thats what I'll do."

"You know youre such a nice guy Dee, maybe we should just watch a movie and forget all about this whole talking business? Or finish reading that book? Who needs to talk these days" Kevin gestured to the TV with a nervous grin.

"What did you want to discuss Kevin?"

"Straight to the point huh? Uh.. well.. earlier today when you ran into me? You were talking about running into an ex of yours and then in gym class you and the assistant coach already knew each other... and he was being really favorative of you.. and I dont know I guess I just thought I would ask ya instead of assuming... just.. uh ... Edd are you gay?" Kevin turned to face Edd with a red face.

Edd thought about it, should he tell kevin? His heart said yes he should, because then maybe he would figure out how Edd really felt about him and he might feel the same. But his brain was conflicted, No because Kevin could never like him the same way and if he found out.. he might not want to even be friends with Edd anymore, and Yes because Kevin was trustworthy, He wouldn't tell anyone and it would be nice to have someone other than Eddy know about it.

"uhm.. Well yes.. you are correct.. But please don't let anyone know, I am not ready, I've only just recently came to this conclusion and I do not wish for anyone else to know about it just yet..." Then Edd said very quietly "And please don't leave..." Edd avoided Eye contact trying not to see how Kevin reacted.

Kevin moved in closer and hugged Edd. "Im not going anywhere... Thank you for being able to tell me Edd, it means allot."

Edd could feel the tears in his eyes but he held them at bay and hugged Kevin with all the force he could muster. The boys sat like this for a while before Edd finally calmed down.

"Im sorry I was so emotional."

"Its alright Dee, These things can be hard. You shouldn't ever apologize for being you."

"Thank you Kevin.."

" So what happened with Mr.Webb if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all.. during middle school i was very confused about my sexuality and so i did some research.. but i still wasnt sure how i felt so freshmen year i decided to experiment, I went to the college so no one would recognise me and i met a sweet girl... but i felt like anything we did sexually ruined our friendship, then I met Caleb - er Mr.Webb. He wanted to take me on adventures, we went everywhere together and he took me to so many new places but when the break was almost over i told him I wanted to be with him more officially and he declined saying he just wasn't ready for a comitment. I respected his decision and ceased all contact with him. Then i saw him at school, he came up to me even and said that he missed me and wanted to go on another adventure.. He gave me his phone number and walked off."

Kevins heart hurt. "Are you going to go...?"

" I don't know honestly, the age difference is a bit of a problem but besides that I do not harbor anymore feelings twords him."

"Do you like someone else?" 'me?'

"uh.. Well.. Yes, but it is a dead end. There are no gay men in peach creek and I know very well he wouldn't want to be with me even if he was."

Kevin forced Edd to look him in the eyes his hope soaring.

"Why not?"

"Look at me.. Im just some nerd, some Poindexter, even now that I've joined the swim team and gained more muscle I still get tormented by some of the other jocks. Sure girls fawn over me but girls love to fix broken things. A guy like him would never want me, _my own parents don't want me._ I am damaged goods Kevin. I have anxiety attacks and even now that they are better they are still more than anyone else would want to handle, I am a bruised plum in a basket of peaches... Half the time I don't even want me.."

Edd let out all of his feelings in one go, he felt bad.. Dr. George wouldn't want him talking like this. He hadn't been able to see him since he decided he was gay and he wasnt able to cope with his fears. He also felt bad for saying it all to kevin, tears slid down his face but he made no effort to wipe them. _Kevin_.. He would never like him especailly not now.

Kevin put his hands on both sides of Edds face and scowled at him.

"Don't say things like that. Dee you are amazing, you are brilliant, you are the best damn swimmer I've ever seen, you are inventive and unique. Dee... You are not broken you're just a little dented but dents can be buffed out. You are beautiful, gorgeous, handsome and awesome. Your eyes are the most wonderful shade of blue, and your hair is so cute and curly, your nose is adorable and your style makes it all even more unbearably cute. Who wouldn't want you? You're the sweet peach in a garden full of dull vegitables and anyone who wouldn't want you is dumb. Your parents are dumb, you are the best kid anyone could have. You are amazing.. You are wanted Dee... I want you.." Kevin flushed up to his ears and leaned in closer to Edd, his hands still on Edds cheeks.

Edds eyes instinctively closed and he leaned in as well, he could feel Kevin's breath against his cupids bow. It felt as if they were being pulled together and Kevin closed the last milimeters of distance between them.. Their lips touched and it felt magical, Edds cheeks were burning with heat as he leaned further into the kiss. Kevin's lips were slightly chaped but it felt perfect.

Kevin pulled away and looked at Edds tear stained face, his eyes said lust and his red face made kevin smile. He leaned in again to steal a slightly longer kiss melting into Edds soft lips. 'damn why is this kid so soft, his skin.. his lips. It drives me crazy'

The kisses continued until they grew passionate, Kevin pulled Edd into his lap and wrapped his arms around Edds waist. Edd put his arms around kevins shoulders and one hand in his still damp hair. Kiss after kiss kevins hands slid lower down from Edds waist to his butt, lightly grasping and kneading. Edd was bright red and when he pulled away from kevin he was panting and his hands were shaky. He couldnt talk if he tried but he didnt have the courage to lean back in. The boys stared at eachother for a while, hearts pounding in their chests and eyes glossed with passion. Edd was on cloud nine, kevin had kissed him, Kevin Barr, the handsomest guy at school wanted him. But before Edd could really bask in the moment kevin moved him off of his lap and got up.

"Im so sorry.." Kevin said and then ran out the door shoes in hand.

'What just happened?' Tears streamed down Edds face and before he knew it he was in his room with a scalpel in one hand and his cell phone in the other.

"Eddy... please" Edd choked out between sobs and labored breaths of an early panic attack.

"I'll be right there Edd I'm on my way." Eddy ran from is house to Edds without hanging up and bolted in through the door. He ran up the stairs to find Edd laying on the floor shaking and bloody. He had been holding the scalpel when the attack started and cut down his arm accidentally, he was still holding it and cutting ridged lines into his upper arm. He was holding himself trying to stop shaking and hadn't realized he was still holding the sharp implament.

"Oh god... Edd its okay, its okay. I'm here now, I'm gonna look at your arm to see if i need to take you to the hospital okay? I'm gonna touch it so don't freak out" Eddy took the scalpel out of his friends hand and checked the damage. Edd was still shaking but Eddy was able to get his arms out straight to look, the arm holding the scalpel was fine but the other was littered with cuts small and large. But one cut caught his eye. He immediately wrapped it in medical tape (from the open kit Edd had) and put pressure on it. He picked up his phone and called Ed.

When Ed got there Eddy had already gotten Edd down the stairs from there big Ed took him and they hopped in his parents car and sped off to the hospital all the while holding pressure on Edds wound.

On the opposite side of the street a redheaded jock was watching in curioisity but soon horror as he saw a bloody handprint on his crushes door. 'What did I do..?'


	16. Chapter 16

Edd came to in a dimly lit hospital room. He tried to recall why he was here but it just wasn't clicking. He tried to sit up only to feel a stretch of his skin and a dull pain in his wrist. Alarmed he looked down to find a rather large incision two inches above his wrist stretching to just before his elbow. It was glued shut not stitched and was scabbing over on the outer edge. He ran his fingers over it lightly before starting to cry. He remembered the events with kevin before, him getting up and leaving him behind. He wondered if his subconscious wanted to die..?

"Edd? Double dee? Are you awake?" Eddy stroked his hand and cooed to him.

"What happened?"

"You.. you had the scalpel when you started having an attack and you didn't let it go... there was so much blood Edd... " Eddy sighed. "Me and big Ed went and cleaned everything up for you so don't worry. You called me before it happened and i rushed right over.. I am so glad I made it in time Edd.. me and Ed brought you to the hospital and they said you could've died if we hadn't came when we did."

Edd looked around trying to spot the other Ed before Eddy spoke up again.

"Big Ed was the same blood type as you, and since he weighs so much they let him double donate so they wouldn't have to wait for blood to be sent over from the bigger hospital. Hes at home resting now but I couldn't let you wake up alone.. my mom said you can stay with us if you'd like or I can stay with you whatever makes you comfortable. You just have to stay at the hospital overnight and then you can go home." Eddy had concern and love written all over his face witch was something Edd had only seen from him once before.

" can you stay with me at my house...?"

"Of course Edd.. anything you want" Eddy smiled at him for accepting his help.

"Thank you.. I think I'll get some more sleep now.. you should too Eddy. Goodnight" Edd squeezed Eddys hand before closing his eyes and letting a few tears fall.

The last time Eddy had been so concerned was when he found out about Edds cutting. He offered to stay then too but Edd was having none of that. The fact he said he could stay this time.. it meant that he was truely in allot of pain.

Edds mind went back to Kevin, a place it seemed to go often these days and he couldn't help but wonder why he ran..?

Earlier,

Kevin ran from Edds house with his shoes in hand and tears in his eyes. He ran through his door and didnt stop til he hit his bed where he sobbed uncontrollably into the pillow. His heart hurt. He laid there with feelings that were demanding he feel them even though he didnt want to when he heard a loud commotion from across the street. He ran down stairs to his front door and just as he opened it he saw the Big Eds truck drive off full speed and a bloody handprint on Edds door.

"What did I do...?"

He ran to the door to see if it was real and to his horror he confirmed it was, and not only that but judging by its size it was undoubtedly Edd's. Tears blurred his vision as he tried to open the door. It was unlocked... he mindlessly made his way upstairs. There was blood on the hand rail as he made his way slowly up each step. He went to the open door on his left, Edds room. Inside he saw a pool of blood on Edds normally flawless floor, it was deep in color and surrounded by spiratically placed splatters. As his breathing quickened he noticed a scalpel, one that must've been what he had used to do whatever made this much blood. Kevin wasn't as smart as Edd, but he wasn't stupid and he knew that this much blood was a bad, bad, thing. He grabbed the scalpel off the floor and sat down on a clean portion of the room. He ran the scalpel over his finger and jumped when it cut clean theough. He let his blood bead up before watching it join the rest of the blood on the floor. The first thing he could think of besides what if hes dead, was that if he wasn't he would be livid at the messy state his house was in, so Kevin got a bunch of "toss away" towels from his garage and a thing of peroxide witch he knew from nazz helped get rid of blood stains. He threw a majority of the towels on the blood pool and then set forth to cleaning the door. He had just gotten rid of it when that same truck pulled up.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" Eddy got out while Ed went to his own home and hobbled in.

"I-I uh.. " kevin started to tear up. "He.. wouldn't want his house to be dirty.. when he comes back..." he didn't look Eddy in the eye. He couldn't, the way he was talking to him made it seem like he knew it was his fault, witch meant it was.. his fault.

"You mean if he comes home? If this doesn't kill him? What did you do to him? He hadn't cut himself in months.. and you just.." Eddy put his hands on his head and started counting under his breath. He patted kevin on the shoulder and went inside to help clean up.

A half an hour later they were both in Edds room tackling the puddle when Eddy finally spoke again.

"What happened...?"

"He.. he told me something.. and everything was going fine until I got scared and I did something wrong and left"

"You've got to be more specific shovelchin"

"Well I don't know what ya know and what ya don't "

"I know everything, I know hes probably gay though he won't admit it, I know you two got something goin on but neither of you will admit it, and I know all about his past. We're like brothers, you should just assume I know already." Eddy tossed one of the soaked towels away with a large thud as he finished.

"Yeah.. okay.. well he told me he was gay, well actually I asked. And he said he was but not to tell anyone because he wasn't ready. Then he talked about Mr.webb and then he got really depressed n' started talking bad about himself and I couldn't take it so I told him he was wonderful and that he was wanted.. that I wanted him. Then well.. we kissed, allot.. but I got up apologized and left before I even put my shoes on.." kevin was crying now, not sobing but just gentle big alligator tears.

"Why?! Why would you lead him on like that? Why would you kiss him and then leave?!" Eddy was furious, this was his best friend, his fragile best friend and shovelchin had to lead him on just to break him down. And leave.. leave just like everyone else did to Edd.

"I.. I got scared.. It felt so right to be with him.. but then my dads face popped up.. he looked disgusted" kevin choked back a sob. "I just got scared that if he knew.. he wouldn't.. he wouldn't want me and then he wouldn't have anyone and I'd have to move to my moms if she even still wants me. And I just.. I don't know. I don't know if I'm ready, I feel like it's wrong to feel right.. I finally feel like I know myself and now I feel like I have to pretend not to be who I am. I don't know what I want from Edd, I just know I do like him, I liked being with him. And I feel like shit for hurting the one person who has ever made me feel right.. like I don't have anger issues, like my awkwardness is charming and normal, I feel like a person with Edd, not some jock with no brain or feelings. He makes me feel like me.. but I'm too scared right now to go through with this.. I need him in my life, I need to know he's safe and happy, I never meant to hurt him.." Kevin sobbed out the last part.

Eddy was stunned, he never imagined he'd be sitting here in a puddle of his best friends blood watching the quarterback cry his eyes out about being scared of comming out of the closet.

"Look, kevin. Edds a really sensitive guy, he's a little broken. If you do go through with this you need to be sure, and you need to know you can handle him with kindness and never say anything you can't take back because he will just keep that inside as fuel to hurt himelf. Now I know I'm not the guy to say this, cause I'm not going through what you are, but if you think your gay and this feels right, you need to tell your Pop and the rest of the important people in your life because if they can't handle it then they can't handle you. This feeling, the way you are, it's not gonna change.. but given time maybe the people around you can" Eddy finished cleaning up the puddle as he spoke and told Kevin to lock up before he headed back to the hospital to be there when Edd woke up.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the delay..


End file.
